


A Tale of Two Curses and their Bearer

by writer_in_training_wheels



Category: Original Work
Genre: Albert is an A-hole, Aurora is a precious bean!, Child Abuse, Have good intentions, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, My characters, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Will add chapters as soon as possible!, Work In Progress, majority of time it will probably be my art, my story, protective monsters!, will feature art for that chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_in_training_wheels/pseuds/writer_in_training_wheels
Summary: I a world different yet similar to ours there live these two curses with the powers that are equal to a God! 'Captured' they wait till they can find a proper 'host'. A girl of age 11, looked down upon by her father, finds two new friends in an unknown area.





	1. Who are you?

Do you have a final wish? Say it now…

Chapter 1

Our tale begins with a family of five. The father, Albert Charles Mizuky, is a very well-known scientist; specifically in the studies of… well… we will talk about them later. Next is the mother, Clara Amelia Mizuky, a professional dancer well known in the acting industry. The third is the eldest child, Ann Elizabeth Mizuky, a well-known doctor (of most medical fields), especially by children! Fourth is a twin brother, Elmo Pumba Mizuky, a part-time comedian with a hobby of making comics! Finally, the twin sister, youngest by a minute, is Aurora Isa Mizuky; she is a quiet girl with no… ‘Talent’.

The head of this family, Albert, is a man of little emotions and a bit of a workaholic, (there have been times where he was literally pulled away from work…), he comes from an abusive family, and the mother was a drug addict often charged for possession of drugs. The father was almost never home, and when he was, well… let’s just say Albert often left the house with injuries. When asked the father would state ‘there was an accident and he got hurt! The boy should’ve known better!’ These ‘accidents’ lead to the blinding of his right eye which now has a scar over it, the loss of both his hands (which were replaced with robotic hands) and “Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder” or PTSD which lead to him having ‘episodes’.

Now the man himself has jet-black hair, messy but at the same time neat, he also bears a mustache! He has emerald green eyes; the right eye is bit cloudy because of the accident. He also has a scar over that blind eye; it is more of a zigzag mark. With his pale skin, he looks very good for his age, which is Fifty-five. During his ‘episodes’ his eyes seem to shrink and he will break anything and everything around him. One time when Ann was five, he had shoved Ann into the wall, resulting in a concussion and he has also hurt many others but we’ll get to that later. The quickest way to calm him down his to have his wife, Clara, step in and ‘work her magic’ as she says it.

Speaking of Clara, she is what many call ‘eye candy’. She is a slender female with blond hair and ocean blue eyes. Her hair, while very curly and beautiful, can become nappy fast, however! When she was younger her mother left, her dad said she was in a better place, at the time she didn’t understand why she left but thought that if she became well known that she would come back. Therefore, she dedicated all her time to dance and ballet. Even after discovering the dark truth of what happened to her mother, she kept dancing.

Even though she aimed to be a dancer, she also became two other things: an actor and a mother! An actor because she is flexible and good acting (she knows how to be emotional because she is emotional). A mother because of the three children she has, she does her best to be the mother that she never had, and if you ask anyone that knows the kids personally, they would say she did a perfect job! Therefore, at the age of fifty-one, pulling off the look of twenty-eight years old, her slightly tanned skin seems to do wonders for her!

Moving on to the next family member, we have the eldest child who is 20, Ann Elizabeth Mizuky. After the accident with her father, Ann became determined to be a doctor and help her family and friends in any which way they can! She became the world’s youngest doctor at age 17! She is also very well known among many patients, especially among children. This generally shocks many people because Ann is a very serious individual! When people ask her how she is so good with children, she just states ‘I looked after twins when I was ten. So I guess I developed a kid-friendly aura’. Speaking of them after her little brother and sister were born when she was ten, she started looking for a place in the three-story house that they all call home to hide during their father’s episodes. She is very protective of her little siblings (so don’t mess with them… unless you know of another doctor).

The girl states that she is gender fluid and goes by ‘they’ and ‘them’. However, she does go by ‘she’ and ‘her’ to not confuse the kids and professionals. Her family is supportive of this and she is very happy about it! She’s often told that she looks like a fusion between her mother and father! She has her mother’s hair and skin, while she also has her father’s eyes and posture. She has stated it many times; she could care less about her hair so it’s normally seen in a bun or ponytail. Therefore, she is doing very well for the age of 24!

Next in line is the oldest twin, at age 11, Elmo Pumba Mizuky! Elmo is a very humorous boy able to put a smile on most faces he talks to, because of this, he declared that he wanted to be a comedian! However, he does enjoy doing webcomics, that’s more of a hobby. However, by far, his favorite thing to do for fun is ‘twin day’ with his sister! They look so much alike that people mistake them for the other when they aren’t even trying! Though once you know the two you can tell (a bit more easily) who is who! On ‘twin-day’, they generally wear a t-shirt red, loose jeans, and their hair is pulled back into a ponytail.

Finally the youngest by a minute, also 11, Aurora Isa Mizuky. She is a very quiet female; she generally keeps to herself and doesn’t talk to others. The two twins share long (and I mean LONG it’s to the knees!) jet black hair and have a similar body structure. She doesn’t have a ‘talent’ and/or a hobby, and by that, I mean she does not have an idea as to what she wants to be when she grows up. She simply does not have an… ‘Interest’ in anything.

Albert doesn’t like this, he hates this, in fact, and he’s always trying to push her to do very different things. From Quantum Physics to daycare, he’s trying everything. One day however he snapped, during one of his episodes he backhanded on her cheek (very hard across the face it left a mark! (cause its metal, sharp metal, and he has a ring on his left finger), telling her that she’s ‘ useless’, a ‘waste of space’, and a ‘disgrace’, going on to saying that he wants her dead but Clare is the only reason that she is still in the house and with that last name. That had happened a little over a month ago, and things are still tense, nobody can really get a sound out of Aurora. She has been silent ever since and at times she has snuck up on people, unintentionally of course but not the point. Her brother and sister could get some words out of her every now and then but not much (and that’s only on a good day).

Now seeing, as the family is very successful, the children have never been to a public or private school so everyone was and currently being homeschooled. (Except for Ann who went to an elite college for doctors), today was a free day for the youngest twins, seeing as Elmo was sick and Ann was taking care of him so, Albert decided that Aurora will come with him to work today. The family has been there many times before so they know where to and not to go, what not to touch and what is safe to touch.

Seeing as Albert wakes up early to head to work, Aurora wasn’t exactly prepared to get up and put clothes on. Therefore, she is currently in a light blue-shirt under an amber red oversized sweater with purple edges. She wore some loose jeans and sneakers, not her best outfit but it’ll do. Albert had his outfit already set up; a white collared shirt, brown dress pants, blue tie, and his lab coat, all yarned. The car ride there was silent, neither wanting to speak for different reasons. Once they arrived, Aurora was told not to interrupt Albert’s work no matter what.

While everyone was working, Aurora was exploring the lab she came across this room with a keypad lock (which she knew the code too). She looked through the window and saw a dark room that had two containers in it, the containers were connected to many things in the room and only one tube towards the top connected the two containers. The wires on the floor were glowing all different kinds of colors from purple to chartreuse. In the containers were two blobs one completely black and the other purely white. Intrigued by this Aurora decides to go into the room; she went over to the door and typed in the code, 5-5-2-1-1, the second digit of the family’s age! It’s so easy to remember!

The door clicks open and Aurora enters closing the door behind her, she cannot really see anything, sadly the window is one-way so she approaches the two containers. As she does so she tries to look around see what’s in the room, however it’s very dark (darker than she thought) so she really can’t see anything except for the containers (which have lights in them, light blue in the right and light purple in the left) and some of the connected tubes were glowing as well (she made sure not to step on those!).

She soon stood in front of the two containers she looked around to try and find something that stated their names. However, she couldn’t find anything, with a sigh she looked at the containers (more specifically the blobs) and crossed her arms tilting her head. ‘What are you two?’ She thought to herself glancing between the two floating blobs, what she would never have expected, was a response.

‘Our names are unknown however we are known as ‘The Essence of Light’ and ‘The Ever Living Shadow’. I am the Essence of Light, who are you?’

‘And are you okay? What happened to your face?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go here for the cover photo of this chapter! ---> http://artist-in-training-wheels.tumblr.com/post/166898175473/so-i-had-the-worst-art-block-ever-today-and


	2. Who are the Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about who the curses are.

Aurora stood there frozen in fear she didn’t want to move, think, or even blink. ‘How- what- who-... am I saying this out loud!’ she thought to herself panicking, her response was two different laughs a soothing deep voice, and a light airy voice but both laughs held amusement in the tones. ‘Oh-no you are not speaking we are merely listening to your thoughts and responding to your brain instead of speaking!’ Said the deep voice, causing Aurora to jump, she took a deep breath and bowing her head slightly as an apology, ‘well I am very sorry for disturbing you two I’ll take my leave now!’ She stands up straight and turns around walking briskly to the door.

 

“No! Wait please we only wish to talk with someone!” Said by a light voice, which causes Aurora to stop, turn, and look at the blobs, which have shifted to Aurora’s level. To her surprise, she found herself walking to the containers and standing in front of them. ‘Do… do the Scientists not talk to you?’ She thought tilting her head, the blobs, who are now in a serpent-like form with one end facing Aurora like a head, shook their ‘heads’.

 

‘No, they do not speak with us… ‘Curses’ as they call us. We are only here so they can find out how to destroy us…’ Said a deep voice, ‘I am… sorry to hear that... but um… one of you stated two names… um, who’s who? ‘Aurora asked looking between the two, “Ah I’m sorry for the confusion! I’m known as the essence of light! I’m the white blob! The living shadow is the black blob!” Aurora nodded, ‘okay that makes sense! Ah, where my manners are my name is Aurora, Aurora Mizuky! It’s a pleasure to meet both of you!’ Aurora said with a small smile, but it quickly feels as she felt a pain in her cheek, which was still healing from when her father had hit her. The ‘curses’ saw this, “Ah, are you okay?” The living Shadow asked a hint of concern in their voice. ‘Ah yes… I think, my cheek just hurts… kind of why I’m not talking…’

 

“Why aren’t you speaking anyways?” The Essence of Light asked Aurora turned away ‘oh don’t worry about it, you don’t need to concern yourself with it, it’s my problem…’ Aurora could feel how the two ‘curses’ frown so she decided to change the subject, ‘so we are you two ‘curses’ anyways?’ She asked the blobs hummed going to the bottom of their containers, “we’ve… never really been asked that before…” The Shadow stated, ‘well then I’ll be the first! I’m always up for a good story,’ Aurora stated cause all three of them to chuckle. “Alright I guess we can tell our tale, come sit down in between the tubes, we don’t want you to get cold, you’re shaking like a leaf over there!”

 

Now that Living Shadow mentioned it, Aurora was a bit cold even with her sweater on she was still cold, so she willingly got in between the containers, she felt like she was being hugged in a blanket of warmth! She hummed happily then looked up at the two and was surprised to find them take on a more human form, well more like a naked ragdoll with no hair, however they did have eyes and a mouth, the Living Shadow had a pure white mouth and eye, the Essence of Light was the same way except it was an all-black mouth and eyes, and to make it looks creepy they didn’t have any eye rises.

 

The two curses chuckled when Aurora jumped in surprise, “Sorry, sorry we didn’t mean to scare you like that,” said the black being their white mouth moving as they spoke, the white being was still chuckling softly before calming down. “It’s been a long time since we took on this form so we hope you don’t mind!” it said with a smile on its face. ‘O-oh it’s okay I understand, I just really wasn’t expecting it! Now may I hear your story please?’ Aurora asked a small smile on her face before, once again, wincing.

 

The two beings looked at each other and nodded speaking at the same time, “Alright, here’s our tale!”

 

“Long, long ago there was a time where humans ruled the Earth everything was peaceful but at the same time not, most of the world was ruled by a power-hungry ruler, and for the places that weren’t under his rule, they were in fear and constantly fighting for their life! That’s when they found us.” They spoke in time.

 

“A group of people were running some Guards that worked under that dreadful king, the group of people had the ground below them cave in on them, and the guards assumed they had died due to the long fall so they returned to their king.” Light stopped speak as Shadow continued.

 

“However they were not dead in fact just merely injured. That is where they found us; to them, we were a blessing! We had healed them and repaired their armor along with their weapons, they begged and pleaded for us to help them, I agreed to go back with them, ONLY to see if what they were telling us the truth about the king and their village… and they were, their village was in a horrible state, almost no one had a house and if they did it was barely staying up.” Light picked up on where Shadow left off.

 

“When you had returned to me, we agreed to help them as much as we could! So when we both returned to the village, everyone was very happy to see us, So we made a deal, we will help if you give us someone to form a soul bond with-”

 

‘A ‘soul bond’? What’s a soul bond?’ Aurora thought tilting her head, “A soul bond is when either I or Light fuse with someone who we deem worthy to hold our power.” Shadow explained, ‘I forgot you guys could hear my thoughts! Sorry for interrupting!’ “It’s okay don’t worry about it, now where we… oh yes!” Shadow said before continuing.

 

“Naturally they were skeptical at first but we told them that we would never forcefully create a soul bond with someone if we didn’t share the same intentions! So they presented us with a group of men, women, and children we looked amongst them and hummed and then we noticed these two children crying and holding onto each other, I went over to them and asked if they were okay, when they didn’t say anything an elder villager came up to me saying that they lost their family in a fire that was started on the King’s order.” Light continued.

 

“So I went over and I looked into the children’s eyes, I saw so many things, love, hate, revenge, and everything else in between! I believed that they would make great hosts, so I looked at Shadow and nodded, these two children are worthy!”

 

‘Worthy to hold your power? That sounds like a very big responsibility...’ Aurora asked leaning in, very interested in the story, causing the two beings to chuckle. “Yes, and it is but depending on our… ‘Friendship’ we try to make it as distressful as possible… I hope that makes sense heh heh! Anyways back to the story! Therefore, we stated that the two children were worthy to hold our power! The villagers were shocked by this but said nothing, just thankful that they were going to get help to take down the king.” Shadow said with a hum.

 

“So from there, we began training them, showing the villagers how to attack and defend themselves! While, at the same time, talking to the two kids and building a relationship with them! Soon we decided that it was time to attack, it had been two months since we started training them and they had made immense improvement since then!” Light said with a passionate voice.

 

“It was unbelievable about how much they improved! We could easily tell that they would win easily! So we start our attack easily catching everyone by surprise, so we quickly made our way to the castle and over to the king! With our guidance everyone restarted their lives within the kingdom, some became bakers, farmers, and so one, a group of people even started a religion on us!”Shadow said with happiness in their voice!

 

‘What about the two kids? What happened to them?’ “Well, that’s very simple! They began to rule the people as… presidents, that’s the easiest, word that you know that we can use to describe them!” Light said a smile. “From there we just gave them advice, told them what would have the best outcome and where to go if something happened! Life was great… Until they got drastically sick 5 years later…” Shadow said their voice going quiet.

 

“They became so sick and so quickly that we couldn’t act fast enough to save them… they died a quick and painless death… Everyone was devastated, and they blamed us for it, saying we killed them when we told them that we didn’t do it they didn’t believe us... so they sealed us underground once again…” Light spoke with a sad tone.

 

‘That’s not fair they have no right to blame you two!” Aurora huffed and crossed her arms now fuming over something that happened long, long ago! This cause Light and Shadow to chuckle.

 

“Thankfully a century or two had passed when we were released! This time by a group of soldiers! They were in the midst of a terrible war, so we told them that we would help if they give us a host, Once again proving that we meant no harm. When we returned with the solider to the camp we were shocked to find that the religion that was made about us was very strong, because a… preacher I believe and started bowing to us, begging that we help him and everyone else in this crisis.” Shadow stated with a hum.

 

“What was really shocking was the name of the religion… ‘The Blessed Curses’ was the name I bel-” Light was cut off, ‘Wait that’s you two!’ Aurora asked leaning back in shock and fear, ‘The Blessed Curses’ was a very messed up religion! Stating that their ‘Gods’ were very evil and they constantly need sacrifices to keep them pleased. It’s stated that any deadly disease or natural disasters is caused by them! Aurora started shaking in fear pushing herself further into the wall panicking.

 

“Whoa, whoa Aurora calm down, you look like you're gonna have a panic attack! Whatever you know about us is probably false and exaggerated How about this, what’s your most favorite thing in the world?” Light asked as they start to float stretching their ‘limbs’.

 

‘U-um… I-I do like puppies and bunnies, stereotypical I know bu-but, they give me comfort!’ The two beings smiled and took a deep breath before phasing through the glass and changing shape, Shadow took on the form of a Bunny and Light took on the form of a puppy. Aurora gasped and leaned forward, Light went up to her knees while Shadow went up to her mid-calf. ‘You… You two are so cute!’ She stated in happiness smiling widely, causing her to wince in pain and hold her swollen, bruised, and scratched up cheek ‘ow…’ This quickly caught their attention, “You know… you never did tell us why you’re hurt.” Shadow said coming closer tilting their head, “That’s right now it’s our turn to hear your story!” Light said as they also came close.

 

‘L-like I said you don’t need to worry about-’ “too late” they said at the same time slight glaring at Aurora who sighed in return, ‘fine I’ll tell you just um… could you go back to your… human form?’ The two tilted their head in confusion, “does this form make you uncomfortable?” Light asked, ‘well… yes and no… I don’t know it’s just… please?’ Aurora asked looking away. The two looked at each other, smiled softly, and reformed their figures to the similar rag doll they were before. “Is this better?” Aurora looked at them and nodded ‘thank you’ she said. “Now please tell us what happened please!”

 

Aurora sighed leaning against the wall behind her, Shadow and Light sat in front of her, next to their containers, just within arm’s reach. ‘My story is nowhere near as interesting as your’s but here it is anyways…’ she took a deep breath before speaking through her thoughts again. ‘See my family is full of successful people; my Dad is the head scientist here, my mom is an amazing actress/dancer, my older sister is a fantastic doctor with a bunch of medical degrees, my twin brother is a comedian and comic writer, then… there’s me… I don’t have a… ‘ Aurora makes air quotation with her hands, ‘“talent” as my father says it… one day not too long ago, he had backhanded me telling me I was useless and unwanted, that I have no reason to share the same last name as him and the rest of my family…’ Unknown to Aurora she had started to tear up, Shadow and Light quickly began to grow worried, “And… do you believe him, your father?”

 

 

Aurora didn’t say anything but she slowly began to nod, it was after this that she began to start sobbing, Shadow and light were quick to act, hugging her close to them as Shadow rubbed her back and Light just held her as the two proceeded what they just heard. Aurora’s father had hurt her! Then proceed to lower her self-esteem, a lot! This enraged the two as they continued to calm down the young girl, the next time they see him, and he will experience a completely new form of hell! As they calmed Aurora down, she slowly fell asleep in their arms with tearstains on her cheeks. They laid her down filling the area with pillows, blankets, and various stuff animals creating a bit of a pillow fort, (magic! Don’t ask :D) this should make Aurora smile when she woke up… they hoped. They went back into their containers and talked with each other.

 

Meanwhile, in another lab near Albert’s office, some scientist were working on a project when one looked up and around the room, “Hey guys… where’s the boss daughter?” The others looked around growing worried; not seeing her, “I’ll go check the cameras!” said one of the newest scientist who was hired less than two weeks ago. He quickly ran to the camera room and looked at all the cameras; he paled when he found Aurora in the Curses’ room. They seemed inactive so they may not have noticed her yet! However, he is curious as to how all those pillows and blankets got there… No time for that! He has to go tell his boss where Aurora is! He runs back out to the lab and runs to Albert’s office (the other two scientists see him and follow), he quickly knocks on Albert’s door, “Sir we have some information that you should know about!”

 

“Fine, come in but make it quick.” As soon as Albert said the door was opened, “Sir I’m sorry for interrupting but your daughter-” “I couldn’t care less about my daughter Jonathan, now what is it!” Albert demanded glaring at the three scientists (mainly Jonathan), “but sir she… she’s in the same room as the curses!” Jonathan states Albert stands up swiftly, “WHAT, THIS BETTER NOT BE A PRANK JONATHAN OR I SWEAR-” “I'm not lying, sir! Come have a look for yourself!”


	3. Albert...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert finally sees where his daughter has been for the past 12 hours or so...

When Albert got to the lab room that held the Curses he gasped when he looked through the window and saw that in between the containers… and was covered in pillows, blankets, and various stuff animals! “How did those… other things get in there?” Albert asked looking at the three other scientists who shrug in response. “Okay… How long has she been in there?” Another shrug and he groans. “Okay, I’ll go in and get her, if anything happens to sound the alarm for this room, understood?” They nod and back away from the door, Albert goes over and enters the code for the door, which opens and closes as soon as he enters.

He takes a deep breath and as quietly as he can he makes his way over to his sleeping daughter. Once he’s within arm’s reach, he reaches over gently shakes Aurora awake. As soon as Aurora wakes up, he needs to get her out of there. As Aurora wakes up she freezes at the sight of her father, ‘O-oh God did I do something wrong! Was I called to his office! Please don’t hit me!’ Aurora thought as she looked at Albert, “Aurora I want you to listen to me, we need to leave right now, so get up so we can leave this room-.” There was a sudden slam on the door that cut him off, when he looked behind him he was shocked to see black and white needles aimed at his face and where his heart is. As he followed where the needles were coming from he paled when he saw they were connected to The Living Shadow and the Essence of Light. They were phasing through the glass but not breaking it.

“Remove yourself from Aurora, this instance, we have no intentions to hurt you… in front of Aurora, we just don’t feel comfortable with you being that close to her.” A deep voice states causing Aurora and Albert to jump. “Y-you can talk?” Albert asked in a shaky voice, “Yes we can talk, now remove yourself from Aurora, NOW!” “Calm down! You’ll scare Aurora!” This caught Aurora by surprise; they… were trying not to scare Aurora.

He looked back at Aurora who was shaking and gripping onto a pastel purple blanket that was around her. Albert took a deep breath and slowly stood up and took his hand away from Aurora (who rubbed where Albert was grabbing, apparently he gripped too tightly) and slowly backed away. Once Albert was a good couple feet away the Curses retracted their needles and took on a human form, quickly going to… hug Aurora? He was surprised by this, he’s… never seen them so responsive before! It was groundbreaking!

They started to comfort Aurora, calming her down, and trying to make her comfortable once more. Aurora had chuckled a little at something causing the curses to smile. ‘This is… very interesting! I’ve gotta take some notes!’ Albert thought as he walks over to a clipboard with paper and pencil. He soon started taking down notes, observing the interaction. He was shocked when the curses started to play with her, they picked up stuff animals (Shadow held a rabbit plush and Light held a dog plush) and they started doing something but it came to Albert’s attention none of them were talking… they were just… playing?

Albert slowly got closer thinking that maybe they were whispering, but they weren’t they weren’t talking at all! “What… what are you doing?” Albert asked he jumped when the curses looked and glared at Albert. He most certainly wasn’t expecting that! “What does it matter to you? Suddenly concerned for your daughter?” “Oh no, we can’t have that that would mean he cares for her!” The two chuckle as they smile at Aurora, who tried to smile back but it hurt too much. “Oh! Why didn’t I think of this sooner?”

The white being started floating but quickly flew out of the room, “Y-you guys… can fly!” Albert stated/asked looking at the black being, “yes we can do whatever we want really… hehe, seeing as we’re at full power!” The black being said in a singsong voice. The white being flew back in with two small bags of ice, it flew over to Aurora holding one out to her, “Here put this on your cheek, it can help with the swelling.” Aurora nodded and grabbed the bag and holding it to her cheeks, flinching at the coolness of the ice. “Ah sorry about that! Do you want anything to eat?” The white being asked with a small smile on it’s... face?

Aurora hummed before nodding; she didn’t say anything as the two curses brightened up “Choco-scotch banana bites! Those sound delicious!” The black being said with excitement, Choco-scotch banana bites. That’s Aurora’s favorite snack, she always begging Clare to get/make her some. The Essence of light held the bag of ice that she didn’t give to Aurora (it was bigger too) and starts to shake it. Aurora and Albert looked confused, but were surprised that Light had turned it into Choco-scotch banana bites! They both gasped but for different reasons, Aurora gasped because she sees her favorite snake! Albert gasped because that very well shouldn’t be possible!

“How the hell did you do that!” Albert asked going closer, apparently too close for their liking because he soon noticed that he had two needles aimed at him once again. He froze, looking past the needles at his daughter who looked scared once again. They all stood/sat there for a minute. “Aurora, I think it’s time to go home… we should go check on your brother and sister, yes?” Aurora looked down and sighed and got up causing the curses to look at her in surprise.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to Aurora…” Aurora sighed and shook her head looking at to plushies and picking them up before handing them to the Curses, who gently took them out of her hands, one dog, and one bunny. “... Thank you for talking with me, and letting me speak…” A scratchy childlike voice said, turns out Aurora hasn’t spoken for a while so her voice is scratchy.

The Living Shadow and the Essence of Light looked at her surprised before smiling fondly at her. They retracted the spikes at Albert’s face turning them into arms as they hugged the little girl close to them. “Since you gave us something we’ll give you something!” The light said as the two of them pulled a hand away and holding them an inch from each other as the space in-between started to glow and soon there was a necklace between the hands it was like a heat that had an Emerald gem in it! Connected at the bottom of the heart was an “A” the top of it was white and the bottom was black. Albert and Aurora watched in amazement as they put the necklace around Aurora’s neck. “We hope you like it, Aiko~!” “‘A-Aiko’ what’s that?” Aurora asked tilting her head, “It means ‘The little-loved one’!” Light nodded, “It’s a nickname just like how I might call you ‘Helima’ which means ‘kind and gentle’”

They smiled happy at this, Aurora took this in and smiled brightly even though she was in pain she smiled brightly, “Th-thank you both of you… Saiya and Diya!” The two curses perked up at this, “Saiya and Diya?” Aurora nods, “Yeah! Saiya means ‘one who is like a shadow’ in Japanese and Diya means ‘Light’ in Indian!” Aurora finished with a proud smile on her face. She didn’t get much time to prepare herself to be pulled into a strong by the two curses!

“Th-thank you for the nicknames Akio” “We love them so much Helima!” They exclaimed happily as they all laughed, this surprised Albert who stood there in silence watching his daughter interact with two VERY deadly beings! When they pulled away, Light gave Aurora the chocolate snack, “Now go home and be with your siblings!” “We hope to see you again soon!” They turned back into blobs and went back into their containers.

Aurora held the bag of ice in one hand (still held to her cheek) and the bag of chocolate in her other hand before walking to the door and leaving. As Albert followed her out the curses spoke up, “If you ever hurt Aurora again we will not hesitate to come after you and hurt you ten times worse than how you hurt her.” When Albert looked at them for a moment then turned and followed Aurora out.


	4. Home sweet... home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we find out how Pumba (Aurora's twin brother) and Ana (older sister) are doing
> 
> We also learn that Albert is a male chicken!

Once Aurora and Albert arrived home, Aurora quickly took off her shoes putting on some pastel purple slippers and ran to Elmo’s room to go check on him. When she entered the big room, she took in the surroundings. It has dark red walls and a white carpet. There were Marvel and DC posters covering the walls along with some stickers, along the walls were shelves upon shelves of comic books holding every issue that’s been released for Marvel and DC! He also had some action figures to separate series (so there would be a hulk figurine between the Hulk comics and the Captain America comics). He was what most people call a ‘geek’ or ‘nerd’ because of this. He doesn’t mind at all because it’s a part of his hobby, comic writing!

Aurora waves and walks over to her brother and sister, Elmo is under some blankets in is Captain America themed king bed. He had a wet washcloth on his forehead, he seemed to be sleeping. Her sister was wearing a sleeveless, white turtleneck that stops at her hips. She was also wearing black loose pants along with some pale yellow slippers. She quietly whispered to Aurora, “Hey, welcome back, how was the lab?” Aurora smiled and held her left hand up tethering it saying it was ‘okay’. “That’s good to hear, where’s dad?” Before Aurora could respond she felt a hand pat her left shoulder, she jumped and looked behind her only to find Albert.

He whispered so he didn’t wake up Elmo, “I’m right here, how’s Elmo?” “He’s doing well; he should be as healthy as can be by tomorrow morning at… 4!” She estimated smiling at the sleeping child before ushering everyone out of the room, and quietly closing the door. “So anything happens at the labs today?” She said in her normal voice, which is slightly deep but not as deep like shadows. Before Aurora could tell Ann about the two curses. Albert’s grip tightened his grip on Aurora causing her to flinch. “Oh, you know the usual, nothing out of the ordinary.” Albert said with a small smile, “Aurora and I do need to speak in private so if you’ll excuse us,” he said pulling her away and into one of the spare rooms.

Albert turned to her with a very bad look in his eyes, Aurora shrunk away into a corner of the room, this look reminded her of when he was about to have an episode. Albert saw this and sighed, taking a deep breath. “Look Aurora I… I have no reason to ask for your forgiveness for what I said last month, but I need you to promise me something. You cannot tell anyone about your interaction with the curses. That is off limits okay?” Arora nodded too scared to do much else. Albert looked over at her then at her necklace, the one that curses gave her. “May I see that necklace, please?” Aurora pushed herself further into the corner holding onto the necklace in one hand. When Albert said this that normally meant that he was gonna, take it!

Albert, starting to get frustrated, he reached out for the necklace to take it. Suddenly it sent off a shockwave throwing Albert back and away from Aurora. Aurora took this time to run to her room on the third floor of the house. When she entered the room, she looked the door and ran to hide under her bed. Her room is a bit simpler then her twins, she had a pastel purple carpet and the walls of her room were pastel purple fading into a dark blue, the ceiling was also a dark blue with white dots all over it to represent stars. She had a desk with an iMac on it and chair that was pushed in, her room had glass doors that connected to the patio outside. Sheer dark blue curtains covered the Glass doors. Her bed was also a King size but with a galaxy themed sheets. She also had various posters of dogs and bunnies on her walls.

She heard her father come running up the stairs and start banging on the door. “AURORA ISA MIZUKY OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, definitely waking Elmo up who slept in the room right below her’s. She stayed quiet and hidden from plain sight. About 15 minutes later Albert finally left the door going back downstairs. Aurora sighed in relief and got out from under the bed and getting on top of it. She got under her blanket and started crying as a natural reaction to her fear against her father. She never meant any harm, really, she didn’t, she’s just… scared!

She looked at the necklace, holding it in her hand, ‘How… how did I do that?’ She thought to herself with a sigh… maybe if she gave Albert the necklace she could go back tomorrow and see the curses! ‘Hopefully, they won’t ask where the necklace is if I do go...’

Aurora took a deep breath, got off her bed, and went to her door, unlocking it and heading downstairs to the Office room, where her father normally was. When she stood at the door, she took a deep breath before knocking. “Come in,” he said in a stiff voice. She slowly stepped in looking down at the floor not wanting to look at her Father. “Why are you here?” He states obviously still mad, “I-I came to give you my necklace… and I-I was hoping I could… go back to the la-lab with you to-tomorrow…” Aurora took off her necklace and handing it to her father.

“Thank you and no you are forbidden from going back to the lab ever again.” He said this causes Aurora to freeze, tearing up and looking down. “Y-yes sir...may I leave now?” She asked trying to keep her voice steady. “Yes and for your outburst from earlier, no dinner tonight.” “Ye-yes sir…” Aurora turns to the door and leaves, as soon as the door closes she makes a break to her room, passing Elmo’s who had woken up and was trying to see what was going on.

When Aurora got to her room, she went to her bed and started sobbing into the pillow. How was that fair! He’s never fair! This is the 8th day she hasn’t had dinner! Thankfully, because of Saiya and Diya, she did have something to eat! She took the chocolate bites out from under her sweater and began eating happily. She smiled happily, as she ate as she went over the story that she was told today.

‘I wonder if I can find any more information on them.’ Aurora got up and went to her computer, turning it on she went to her search engine and typed in ‘The Ever Living Shadow and The Essence of Light’ and it pulled up all sort of articles on the two of them, the one that caught her attention was the heading called ‘Who are these two ‘Curses’’. She clicked on it and it brought her to a site with various pictures of them, most of them were black and white, none of them were in color. “I guess it’s been a long time since they had a host, black and white pictures first started in 1826 and colored started in about 1861, and the latest picture of them was back in 1831, but… What happened in 1831?” She asked aloud before looking it up, apparently, in 1830 there was a death of someone that was believed to be a god. As the site states ‘Bhavin April 1819 – June 1830, also known as Bhavin Devansh, was a yogi, and an ascetic whose life and teachings brought a revival of central Hindu practices of dharma, ahimsa, and brahmacharya. He is believed by followers as a manifestation of God.’

‘So people considered Bhavin Devansh to be a God? I wonder why- ah here it is!’ According to the article, he had the ability to make things appear right out of his shadow from a feather to gold. He could grant anyone’s wish at the simple flick of his wrists. He states ‘I was born with this ability to do this so therefore I must be a god.’ He died at the age of eleven, from a… Deadly disease? “But didn’t the two kids die from a disease as well?” She soon found out the Light was in a similar situation of their power being abused for selfish reasons! When the ‘hosts’ were killed from the disease it states that the curses were captured and are currently being studied upon, by who is classified information.

“But… they’re very powerful according to their religion so how were they captured, it can’t be something simple… right?” she hums and thinks of various things just staring at the screen, soon she starts typing ‘how did the curses get captured’ she then hit ‘enter’. Many things pop up so she scanned through the links before one caught her eye ‘Who are the ‘Curses’, what are the ‘Curses’, and how were they captured?’ She hummed and clicked the link, finding, even more, information then she did before!

She was reading long into the afternoon, the smell of food soon hit her nose she looked at her door and sighed grabbing the choco-banana bites and started munching on them. She started reading the article finding out that every host that the two have had ALL their host die to some kind of disease! In the past 186 years, no one has gotten a disease at all since then!  
Aurora leaned back in her chair her mind wandering to various things, when it came to her came to her attention that her room was only illuminated by her computer and the dull glow in the glow-in-the-dark paint meant to act like a night sky. ‘Woah how late is it!’ she thought as she sat up looking at the digital clock on her computer which said, ‘10:59 p.m.’ “Is it really that late already!” She exclaimed before yawning and stretching. “Now that I think of it I am a bit tired…” She sighed and saved her tabs so she could access them tomorrow morning, before turning off her computer. 

She went to her bed grabbed her pajamas which consisted of a shirt that said ‘shh the sheep are sleeping’ which, of course, had sleeping sheep on it. Her bottoms were chibi versions of various animals with a pastel blue background. Once she changed she brushed and flossed her teeth before getting in bed. As she was falling asleep she felt something under her blanket. When she looked she gasped when she faintly saw two stuffed animals, a black bunny, and a white puppy. She smiled softly at this and pulled the two stuffed animals close snuggling into them as she slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://artist-in-training-wheels.tumblr.com/post/166548648338/art-for-chapter-4-so-cute art


	5. Get dressed! We must hurry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora learns a new side of the Curses...

Chapter 5

When Aurora woke up she awoken up by her mother shaking her awake, “Aurora, Aurora wake up! We got to go to the lab!” When Aurora started waking she looked at her mom, “Mom? What’s going on?” She sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, then looking at her mom who looked scared and worried. “Something has come up at your father’s so we have to go to it! Please get dressed and meet us downstairs.” With that said Clare rushed out of the room to go get dressed. Aurora got off her bed and went to her closet to get dressed, she picked out a red long sleeved dress, black tights and some black flats, warm and stylish as her mother would say. She quickly changed into this, brushed and flossed her teeth, then quickly brushed her hair before putting it in a ponytail held up by a blue ribbon.

 

Once finished she ran downstairs to find her sister and brother at the door. “Hey, sis! How’d you sleep?” Pumba asked a big, healthy smile on his face. He was wearing a red flannel, dark blue jeans, and red tennis shoes. He was also wearing an Avengers sweatshirt, the same one that Aurora got him for their birthday last year, his hair also pulled up into a ponytail but held up by a hair tie instead of a bow. “I slept okay, and you two?” She asked with a small smile. “I slept on my side!” Pumba said with a chuckle causing his sisters to do the same.

 

“I slept peacefully, oh would you look at that the swelling has gone down substantially on your cheek! The cuts are even scabbing over!” Ana said with a smile as she looked at Aurora’s cheek. She was wearing an unbuttoned trench coat, a black shirt, and loose jeans, along with some black flats similar to Arora’s. Her shirt had white letters on it that said ‘relax I’m a doctor’. She had he blond hair hanging in loose curls, which is unusual for her.

 

Aurora looked surprised as her hand flew up to her cheek only to find out that the swelling had indeed gone down. “Oh wow, that makes sense, seeing as I’m not in that much pain!” Aurora smiled at this happy that it didn’t hurt to do a simple action such as smiling. Soon Clare comes flying down the stairs in a black sleeveless dress, black heels, tights, and a brown trench coat in her hands, along with her purse.

 

“Is everyone ready to go?” Clare asked in a bit of a panicked voice, everyone nodded, “put on your coat mom, I don’t need catching a cold, you too Aurora!” Ana stated as she buttoned up her coat, Clare did the same thing after putting it on. Aurora went over to coat rack grabbing her light purple fading to a dark purple jacket, zipping it up as Pumba did the same. When everyone was ready they left the house and went to the Red BMW. Clara got in the driver’s seat, Ana got in the passenger, and the twin got in the back. As they made their way to the lab, Aurora got a bad feeling in her stomach as she looked out the window.

 

As they parked they all got out and ran into the lab finding a female scientist an old friend of Clara’s, “Jess! What’s going on, Albert called me screaming for help before getting cut off!” The bad feeling grew worse in Aurora’s stomach as she grew more and more concerned. Pumba saw this and grabbed Aurora’s hand, causing the girl to jump in surprise and look at her brother who just smiled at her. “Don’t worry everything’s going to be okay!” He said confidently, Aurora smiled and held her brother’s hand. It’s a thing that the two of them have developed. One could sense if the other was worried so they would hold hands till the twin wasn’t worried anymore!

 

As Jess goes to explain what’s going on she sees Aurora and gasps going over to her, Aurora took in her appearance as dark-skinned scientist knelt down in front of her. She had her long, black, flattened hair pulled back into a bun, she had on black dress pants and a pale blue button-up shirt, over her shirt was her white lab coat. She was also wearing goggles to cover up her light brown eyes. “Aurora sweetie I need you to be brave for a minute, okay?” Aurora looked confused and looked at her mother for help, thankfully Clara spoke up. 

 

“Jessica, what going-” “AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH” Clara was cut off by a scream of agony and pain… Alberts’ scream! “That’s whats going! And I think Aurora can help!” Jessica stated picking up the small girl and run to where the scream came from. With everyone following they came across a lab room, with all the scientists, backs against the wall, faces of fear as they looked at something.

 

The family soon found why Albert had screamed, he was being held suspended about 11 feet in the air by a… black blob? There was a white blob near it with white needles shooting out of it aimed at the struggling male, tears streaming down his face, cuts, and bruises all over him. Aurora’s eyes shrank when she realized just who was holding him… It was Saiya and Diya!

 

Jessica put Aurora down and looked at her, “do you think you can calm them down, I know you talked with them yesterday, do you think you can do it?” Jessica asked while whispering so they weren’t overheard, Clara looked outraged and whispered to Jessica,“are you insane my daughter is goi-” “yes I can t-try!” Aurora cut her mother off taking a deep breath and turning to where her father and started making her way over. As she got closer she slowly began to lose the confidence that she had.

 

Aurora didn’t notice that she was walking towards some broken glass that had fallen off the counter till she stepped on it. “Ow!” She said quietly and to herself jumping back holding the punctured foot in the air, who knew that the flats would be thin enough for the glass to penetrate it! She heard everyone suck in a breath and gulped starting to sweat nervously. Out of her peripheral vision, she looked at some scientists to see them staring at the curses in horror. She very slowly looked up at the curses who stopped torturing her father and, she assumed, were looking at her. All was silent for a good 5 minutes with Aurora’s thought’s going crazy. ‘Oh god they’re gonna kill me, aren’t they! Please don’t kill I’ll leave right now just ple-’

 

Her thoughts were cut off by two voices shouting her name in joy, “ΑΥΓΗ!” (no this is not a misspell~!)The two curses dropped her father and flew to her, naturally, she screamed and curled into a ball on the floor getting more cuts from the glass. She was wrapped in two sets of arms that nuzzled her happily. “Oh, Aurora we missed you this morning! Where were you? We were so worried!” Said the airy voice. “Especially when your… father… came in with the necklace that we gave… your shaking! Are you okay Aurora?” Shadow asked concern laced in their voice. When Aurora looked up at them she noticed that they had gone to a rag doll form, one she was familiar with.

 

“I-I’m fine just… in a bi-bit in pain…” she stated her voice shaking as she tried to calm down. “‘PAIN!’ Why are you in pain!” Shadow exclaimed causing everyone to jump, “Did HE do anything?” Light stated glaring at Albert, who jumped in fear, shaking on the floor. Aurora grabbed Light’s arm to get their attention away from her dad. “ NO- I mean, n-no! I stepped on some glass then proceeded to fall on it, heh heh nice job me…” The two curses perked up at this and looked around, trying to find a first aid kit. Light’s ‘eyes’ landed on Ana’s shirt and smiled, they pushed Aurora gently so Shadow could support Aurora. “Well… I don’t know where the first aid kit is but there IS someone here with a shirt that says ‘relax I’m a doctor’! So I’m gonna go get her!”

 

Before Aurora could say anything, Light flew off to Ana who naturally screamed and ducked, Light coming to a screeching halt and coming back, picking up Ana and flying back to Aurora. “Here we go! One doctor!” Light said with a cheerful voice as she sent Ana down, looking at Aurora in fear. “Um… you got any bandages?” Aurora asked as Ana sweatdropped and pulling bandages out of her pocket. “Always do may I see the wound?”

 

Aurora nodded and took off her right shoe, where the wound was, there was a big piece glass along with some small pieces. “Oh my that’s a lot of glass, I think I might need some tweezers…” She looked at Albert, “Where would I find some tweezers?” Albert coughed into his fist, “yes, it should be in the first aid kit-” “I found the first aid kit!” Albert was cut off by his son, Pumba, coming over with Clara and the first aid kit. “Excellent! May I see it?” Ana asked holding her hand out, Pumba handed it over and went over to Aurora kneeling down and gently taking her hand, “hey you doing okay, sis?” Aurora smiled and nodded, “yeah, better then I was a couple minutes ago that is.”

 

The two of them chuckled as the curses smiled, “so is this your family, Akio?” Shadow asked causing them to jump and look at the black curse. “O-oh yes! This is my brother Pumba, my older sister Ana, and my mom Clara! Or the comedian, the doctor, and the actor!” Aurora pointed to the respective person when explaining who was who. The curses nodded and smiled, “it’s nice to meet you three! I’m ‘The Essence of Light’ and this is ‘The Ever Living Shadow’!” Light stated with a hum, Shadow tipped their head looking at the wound, “you might wanna take off the sock so you can get to the wound!” Shadow stated Ana sighed, “yeah I know but this isn’t a sock, they’re tights! So we’d have to tear them a bit… that okay Aurora?”

 

Said female nodded and Ana grabbed some scissors from the first aid kit, pinched the tights up and away from the skin cutting right under her fingers so there was now a hole in the tights. Once this is done she puts one of the blades inside the hole, careful not to have it touch Aurora as she starts cutting. Soon she finishes cutting she looks at Aurora, “this may hurt, so on the count of three, I’m gonna take the… sock, I guess, off, okay?” Aurora nodded taking a deep breath and closing her eyes if she didn’t see it, it hurt less majority of the time. She heard her sister count to three and started taking off the ‘sock’ then... nothing she didn’t feel anything.

 

She opened her eyes only to find a white hand hovering above her ankle, right below the hand was a white see-through bubble that wrapped around her ankle, she couldn’t feel anything past the bubble! “What are you…” “I figured you wouldn’t like whatever pain that there may be so I’m numbing the pain in your foot so you don’t feel it!” Light smiled happily as they kept the bubble formed. Aurora smiled, “thanks, Diya, it does help a lot.”

 

Soon Ana was pulling the glass out of her foot with the tweezers, she soon came upon a big piece. “Okay, this might hurt-” “Ana, I can’t feel a thing...” “Oh! Right okay then…” As Ana started pulling out the glass the curses started speaking. “So… can you tell us about your family Akio?” Shadow asked with a hum, “oh sure! The one taking care of my foot is my older sister Ana, she’s the really good doctor I told you two about! This is my brother Pumba, he’s the comedian and comic writer! Then this is my mom, she’s an actor and dancer! If I get the chance I can bring in one of her rehearsals recordings! They’re so fun to watch!” Arorua stated with a smile and she introduces her two friends to her family.

The curses smiled and looked at them, “it’s nice to meet all of you!” Shadow said as Light hummed in agreement. Ana nodded as she started wrapping up Aurora’s foot in gaze. Clara smiled softly at them bowing her head before picking the glass out of Aurora’s shoe. Pumba slowly waved his hand, his other holding Aurora’s still very unsure of what to think of the two beings but… he looked at Aurora who was smiling happily, the happiest he’s seen for a while. He smiled at this if they made Aurora smile then they can be that bad… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what language I used~?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we continue from chapter 5

After some time Aurora was all bandaged up and good to go. As she tried to get up she winced as she accidentally put pressure on it, “you okay Aurora” Ann asked slightly concerned. “I’m fine, thanks for patching me up! Now go help dad I know you want too” Aurora smiled as Ann smiled back and went to go help Albert who was very injured. Clara went with her and Pumba stayed by her side still holding her hand.  
Aurora looked at Pumba and smiled, “so… that happened… what should we do now?” Pumba looked at her and hummed, thinking. “Well, I want to know more about the um… ‘Curses’... What do you know about them?” Pumba asked Aurora, the Curses looked at Pumba and raised an... Eyebrow? “You know you coul-” Light started but Aurora cut them off before they could finish the sentence.  
“Oh, well you see the ‘Curses’ are two beings, the black one is ‘The Ever Living Shadow’ and the white one is ‘The Essence of Light’! They’re the ‘Gods’ from ‘The Blessed Curses’. Now before you freak out, they’re actually really, really nice! When I was looking around yesterday, I came across their… uh… room? But when I went in they told me that they were lonely so I stayed with them and talked with them for a while, they even told me a story!” Aurora giggled as the curses smiled at her, unknown to her, everyone was listening to her speak… fondly of the Curses!  
“Then when dad came to get me I became very scared, and they defended me! Then while they were calming me down Diya, Light, made some Choco-banana bites out of ice! They were so good! Then they made a necklace for me, but dad took it so I don’t have it anymore… But! I did do some research last night and I found out that they’ve been captured for around 190 years!” Aurora said with a hum thinking to herself, “or is it 180 years… I can’t remember…”  
Aurora perked up when she realized that the room was dead silent, so she looked around confused only to see everyone was looking at her. Her cheeks grew red as she realized everyone was just listening to her ramble on about the curses. She glanced around growing nervous, she jumped when she heard two people giggle softly, and when looked at the sources of the giggles she saw Light and Shadow covering their mouths as they tried to keep their laughter down. Light was the first of the two to calm down and speak.  
“I must admit that’s quite impressive! I’m surprised that you know /that/ much!” Light said with a chuckle as Shadow calmed down and spoke up, “you might as well know us like the back of your hand!” Aurora smiled and giggled a bit her cheeks turning pink with happiness. “Oh yes that reminds me, do you know where your father might have your necklace?” Light asked tilting their head, in Aurora’s peripheral vision she could see her father tense up in fear. “Um… he might have it in his pockets… I don’t really know…” Aurora guesses looking down only looking up when she heard Light speak, “kuwa mpenzi na kupata Shadow ~!” (In Swahili) Aurora tilted her head only spotting Shadow smiling a wicked smile before bolting over to a still bleeding Albert whirling around a tornado for a minute before he could say anything Shadow flew back over necklace in hand.  
Aurora gasped in surprise as the black being put the necklace back around Aurora’s neck. “Make sure you never take this necklace off okay? It helps us know you’re okay, makes sense?” Light said with a smile floating down to Aurora’s level before the girl could say anything Clara spoke up. “So… it’s a tracker?” She asked obviously unsettled by this information, “well… yes and no, yes cause it can tell us her health status, location, and mental stability! No, because a tracker just simply locates something!” Shadow stated as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Clara’s eyes widen as she started to grow concerned, Pumba gulped grabbing Aurora’s hand out habit, Ann and Albert got up and walked/waddled over.  
“I request that you remove that from my sister, I don’t feel comfortable-” “Yes, well we don’t feel comfortable with Aurora being near that horrible excuse of a… father…” Shadow cut Ann off with a serious and scary tone holding Aurora close to them. Aurora grew nervous at this, why were the curses so worried about her? They’re making Albert seem like… a… abuser! Aurora pushed away from Shadow and looked at the Curses. “Wait! So the only reason you’re giving me this necklace is to make sure I’m okay?” Aurora asked raising an eyebrow; the curses were quick to jump to their defense.  
“No! Well yes, but that’s only part of it!” “You told us that your… father would say awful things to you so we just want to make sure you’re okay!” “We don’t want you to get hurt when there’s something we can do!” ‘Something we can do’? What can they do with a necklace… wait did they… “Did… did you guys do something yesterday?” Everyone was silent as they watched the curses and the child. “What… what are you referring too?” Light said with hesitation, “When my dad tried to get the- wait referring?”  
Light jumped and looked away, “um… well, you see… your father did try to come into your room last night while you were sleeping… he looked quite pissed so we… made the door handle very hot to the touch…” “That explains the burn marks on my hand!” Albert said looking at his left hand, which did indeed have a burn mark. “So you burned my dad?” Aurora asked looking Albert then back at the Curses in confusion. They stayed still before nodding, Shadow spoke up, “Yes we did but we did to make sure yo- GUH!” Shadow jolted forward as a gun was heard, Albert smirked as another gun was heard and Light jolted forward both of their eyes wide, both shot in the back.  
The family and the curses looked behind the curses to see two scientists with guns aimed at the curses. They were the latest and most powerful sleep dart guns. The two Scientists were standing there shaking in their shoes. The curses started to chuckle softly before it went into a full-blown laughter. “Αυτό είναι τόσο αξιολύπητο! Πιστεύεις πραγματικά ότι το ηρεμιστικό μας δούλεψε; Όλοι είστε αξιολύπητοι! (This is so pathetic! Do you really think the tranquilizer worked? You are all pathetic!)” They spoke at the same time rage laced in their voices, in a language that no one in the room was familiar with! “Θα την πάμε μακριά από αυτό το μέρος, θα την πάμε κάπου όπου μπορεί να είναι ευτυχισμένη, ασφαλής και άνετη! Ακολουθήστε μας, σας τολμούμε! (We'll take her away from this place, we'll go somewhere where she can be happy, safe and comfortable! Follow us, we dare you!)”  
Everyone was shaking in fear; no one knew what they were saying! Suddenly they turned to Aurora with a smile. Shadow picked her up, speaking before she could scream. "Έλα τώρα παιδί, πρέπει να είμαστε μακριά εάν θέλουμε να φτάσουμε στο σπίτι στη χιονισμένη γη πριν από την ανατολή το πρωί! (Come now child, we must be off if we want to get to the house in the snow land before sunrise tomorrow morning!)” Aurora paled shaking in the Curse’s grip, “wha-what ar-are you saYING!” Before Aurora could finish her sentence, Light and Shadow took on the form of two very BIG birds, smiled down at her and shot up into the air, breaking the ceiling and flying away from the lab. The screams of Aurora’s name could vaguely be heard as they flew off, to where she doesn’t know.  
Aurora held onto Shadow tightly during the shapeshifting she was put on the back of the large black being. She looked around scared out of her mind, she made the mistake of looking down and through the clouds, and below her were a bunch of buildings cars and people, the occasional skyscraper every now and then but still, A SKYSCRAPER. “Είσαι εντάξει Aurora; Φαίνεται φοβισμένος. δεν θα σας αφήσουμε να πέσετε αν αυτό σας ανησυχεί. (Are you okay Aurora? You seem scared; we're not going to let you fall if that's what you're worried about.)” Light said, flying close to Shadow, “I CAN’T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU’RE SAYING!” Aurora shouted so that she could be heard over the sound of the roaring winds. She saw Light perk up and chough before speaking again, “Sorry! I said, ‘Are you okay Aurora? You seem scared; we're not going to let you fall if that's what you're worried about.’”  
Aurora took a deep breath and shook her head, “NO IT’S NOT THAT I’M WORRIED AS TO WHERE YOU TWO ARE TAKING ME, AND AS TO WHAT YOU TWO PLAN TO DO WHEN WE GET THERE!” She shouted as the two of them perked up and smiled Shadow spoke up turning their neck so they could see Aurora through their peripheral vision. “Don’t worry we’re taking you someplace that you can be safe and happy! You’ll love it, we’re sure of it! It will take us awhile to get there so get comfortable.” “BUT WHERE IS THIS ‘PLACE’!” Aurora asked as Light spoke up with a smile, “We’re going to an abandoned house in Finland!”  
“IN FINLAND! YOU’RE KIDDING RIGHT!” Aurora stated as the two beings shook their heads. “We’re more than positive you’ll love it there!” Shadow said, “It’s summer there right now so we should have no problem helping you adapt to the harsh winters!” They continued as Aurora gulped, she had never been to Finland before having grown up in America since she was born in 2006. She’s heard bits and pieces but nothing much she took a deep breath trying to hope for the best. “Why not take a nap, like we said it’ll be a while till we get there!” Shadow said with a hum, “I MIGHT LOSE MY GRIP!” Aurora stated in fear, “don’t worry you’ll be fine Aurora, trust us!” Light said with a smile, Aurora took a deep breath and laid her head down on Shadow’s back, it now came to her attention that their back was very… soft and.. Fluffy. Similar to that of a blanket she once owned but had to get rid because her father ripped it to shreds.  
As she started to nod off she heard the Curses… singing? They were, Aurora listened in silence, “Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby, back to the years of loo-li lai-lay, and I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow, bless you with love for the road that you go.” Light said in a calm yet whimsical voice, Shadow picked up where she left off their voice just as calm.  
“May you sail far to the far fields of fortune, with diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet, and may you need never to banish misfortune, may you find kindness in all that you meet” They said, gently lulling Aurora to sleep, she willed herself to stay awake so she could listen to the lullaby longer, soon Light started singing again.  
“May there always be angels to watch over you, to guide you each step of the way, to guard you and keep you safe from all harm, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay” Their voice still calm Aurora was finding it harder and harder to stay awake, Shadow continued singing as they continued to fly.  
”May you bring love and may you bring happiness, be loved in return to the end of your days, now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you, I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay.” Aurora smiled at the lyrics of this song, as her eyelids slowly began to close the two beings that currently look like birds flying in the sky sang together as Aurora gave into the temptation of sleep.  
“May there always be angels to watch over you, to guide you each step of the way to guard you and keep you safe from all harm, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay… Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay…” The Curses looked at Aurora and smiled, seeing her grip lose. They wanted to keep Aurora safe and happy, never wanting her to worry about a thing. “Ξαπλώστε με υπέροχα όνειρα, το γλυκό μας παιδί. (Lie down with wonderful dreams, our sweet child.)” they said as they continued flying to a place where Aurora could be happy.


	7. Where am I now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aurora wakes up and explores

As Aurora began to wake up, she noticed immediately that she wasn’t flying on the Shadow’s back anymore. She also noticed that she was laying on a bed of sorts with a soft blanket laid over her. It was mildly cool yet warm at the same time, it was nice! Aurora soon smelled something that smelled like… Pancakes? She slowly opened her eyes to see a cozy looking room with the walls painted pale yellow with golden flowers painted on the sides. The ceiling had fairy lights hanging from it, it looked really pretty, and when she looked down; she noticed that she was under a pale pink blanket with pale purple designs on it. The bedding and pillowcases were a pink fading to purple, it looked nice.

She decided it was about time that she got up and explored her surroundings as she goes to roll out of bed she notices that she’s not in the same clothes that she fell asleep in, instead she is wearing a purple pajama set with a cupcake theme on to. The top said ‘Cupcakes for breakfast’ the long bottoms were just different types of cupcakes. As she stood up from the bed, she noticed the floor was carpet, a pastel blue to be more specific. When looking down she happened to notice that she had a shadow! Looking behind her, she noticed that right next to her bed that can be opened like a door! Outside the window was what looked like a forest with many colorful leaves!

She looked next to the bed to find a cherry wood nightstand that matched the bed frame, on the nightstand was a gold colored lamp and a digital alarm clock; the clock said it six thirty in the morning. She doesn’t know when she fell asleep, she can’t quite remember. She does, however, she her necklace, she picks it up and puts it on so that way she doesn’t lose it. She makes her way to the door and opens it. When she looked out the room the smell of pancakes grew strong as she looked around. To her right were some stairs going down to her left were two other doors. In front of her was a hallway on the other side of the hallway was a glass door that seemed to lead to a balcony, which had a railing that went about as tall as her neck. She decided to go down the stairs and see what’s going on.

When she reached the bottom step she seemed to be in a living room of sorts. To her right was a door, to her right was an entire living room that seemed to connect to a kitchen. She turned her body so that she was facing what seemed to be the front door, which was to the left wall across from the stairs. The door was in the center of the wall with two windows next to it. She took a couple of steps away from the stair looking to the right only to find another door! She might want to check that out later!

It came to her attention that she could hear Shadow and Light in the kitchen, so Aurora decided to see what’s going on and make her over, she maneuvered around a long ‘L’ shaped, black, leather couch. When she made it to the kitchen, she saw two people, not curses, but people! They were both hovering over, what she assumed to be; the stove both had their backs to her. One of them had short black hair that was pulled to the side, it seemed to be very wavy, they were wearing a black tank top and black shorts, and they had on black socks. The other person had long white hair that was pulled back into a braid, they had on a white shirt with sleeves that went to the elbow and white pants, they also had socks on, but white. The two beings had no real defining features to indicate their gender; they just looked like taller versions of Aurora.

“Ah, Aurora nice timing! We just finished the pancakes! Can you help us decorate them?” Said a very airy and cheerful voice that sounded like Light! The white hair individual turned and looked at Aurora with a smile. Their eyes were a dark grey, lips a pale pink, they had freckles and Aurora noticed that they had a slight tan, not much but it was there. “Oh! Aurora is up! Great! Now let’s just- oh shoot!” The black hair individual jumped back as they dropped a bowl of fruit, causing them to turn sideways. “Aw man, I was looking forward to those!” The said with a frown, “oh it’s fine don’t worry about we can just pick them up and rewash them!” The white hair being said, turning away from Aurora, kneeling down, and picking the strawberries. “Aurora could you please get the-... where did they go?” The person with white hair said looking to where Aurora was once standing.

Aurora quickly and quietly made her way upstairs and into her room. When she got into her room and locked her door. When she finished doing this, she went and got under her new bed and stayed as quiet as possible. She eventually gripped the necklace in fear, soon hearing a knock on the door causing her to jump. “Aurora? Are you okay?” said a light and worried voice, “why did you run off?” Said a deep yet smooth voice, she recognized the voices as Light and Shadow but didn’t know if it was them or the humans from before.

Aurora stayed silent until the doorknob jiggled indicating someone was trying to open it. “Aurora we’re coming in to make sure you’re okay, okay?” Said the smooth voice, Aurora laid there soon closing her eyes tightly in fear. She never heard the door open or feet move across the carpeted floor. Therefore, she slowly opened her eyes only to see a light-grey and dark-grey eyes looking at her. She jumps in surprise giving a slight scream of fear.

The two humans jumped at this and chuckled, “you gave us quite a scare there Akio,” The smooth voice said, coming from the person with short black hair, it came to Aurora’s attention just who these two (somewhat) looked and sounded like… the Curses! “Saiya… Diya? Is that you?” The two humans looked at Aurora and smiled, nodding. “Is that the reason you ran off earlier?” Light asked, causing Aurora to nod chuckling nervously. “Sorry, I uh… panicked… how did you guys get in?” “Oh, we phased through the door~!” Shadow said with a smile.

Aurora giggled at this but was cut off as her stomach growled, she blushed in embarrassment. “Oh, you must be hungry! Well come downstairs and we can decorate the pancakes and eat!” Light said as the two of them got up and went to the door unlocking the door and going out said door. “See you downstairs Aiko!” Shadow said as they went down the stairs leaving the door open.

Aurora smiled and crawled out from under the bed and stood up, stretching. Soon she exited the room going down the stairs and to the kitchen. When she got there, she saw the Curses putting stuff on a table in front of an unlit fireplace with a flat screen T.V. and near the ‘L’ shaped couch. Aurora walked over to Light who looked back at her and smiled, “hey Helima what’s up?” Aurora thought for a minute before speaking, “so… do you and Saiya have a gender?” She asked as Shadow came in carrying pancakes, “Ah no not really, but this is our default human form so um… what gender do we look like?” Shadow asked tilting their head at Aurora.

Aurora started to sweat nervously, “U-um well I don’t like to assume genders because Ann said that she was born a female, but doesn’t go by the ‘she/her’ pronouns so um… I guess you decide what you guys are!” Aurora said blushing and looking away, “well what gender are you most comfortable with?” Light asked causing Aurora looked at them confused, “’comfortable with’? Um… any?” Aurora guessed shrugging her shoulders.

The Curses smiled at each other and changed their appearance so they looked like females, Shadow had D-cup boobs, medium hips, and a slight stomach. Light had C-cups, medium hips, and a small/thin stomach. They looked down at themselves and at each other before smiling. They turned to Aurora with a smile, “There we go! All done! We’re ‘females’ now” they said with a clap of their hands as Aurora looked between the two of them surprised. “O-oh um… Okay, then that works!” Aurora said with surprise, before shaking her head ‘they’re ‘CURSES’ they can do whatever they want!’ She thought to herself, she soon heard the Curses chuckle; she was confused for a minute but then slapped her forehead, that’s right they can read her thoughts!

Aurora groaned, “is there a possibility you could… you know… not read my thoughts?” She asked with a hopeful smile, the curses nodded. “Yeah, we can try,” Light said with a giggle. Aurora thought for a minute before speaking up. “Why… are you guys humans anyways, females at that!” Shadow and Light perked up at this and looked away from Aurora chuckling, a slight blush on their cheeks. All was silent for a moment or two till Shadow spoke up.

“We um… wanted to be a family, and well we connect more with the female hosts that we’ve had and um… we see the effects mothers generally have on those around them. So is it possible that we… could be your mom…” Shadow said going quietly towards the end. Aurora stared at shadow with wide, shocked eyes ‘they… really’ Aurora looked at Light who was rubbing their right arm. Aurora started to tear up. “Y-you really me-mean it” Aurora stuttered trying to stay calm, tears falling down her cheeks.

The two curses looked at her and gasped quickly running and kneeling in front of her trying to calm her down. “Of course why would yo- UFF!” They two curses were surprised when they were brought into a strong hug. Aurora was hugging the curses crying into their shoulders, Albert had told her that she was ‘unwanted’ so much and so often that she had believed him! It didn’t help that her family never stood up for her during the episodes, only comforting her when Albert had passed out. However, his episodes normally lasted long into the night, one time he had an episode at 3 in the morning, went to Aurora’s room and… well… she doesn’t like to think about it.

The curses grew worried as to why Aurora had pulled them into a hug, it wasn’t till they felt their shoulders get drenched in tears, she was… Aurora was crying on their shoulders! They looked at each other and nodded they were going to make sure Aurora would be happy! Nothing was gonna stand in their way of making Aurora smile from here on out! 

Suddenly Shadow got a great idea and gently pushed Aurora away from their shoulder, gently wiping away Aurora’s tears. “Hey Aurora can you do me and Light a favor?” Aurora took a deep breath and nodded her head trying to calm herself down mentally. “Can you come up with some names for us? I don’t know about Light but I think it would be peculiar if we only called each other ‘Light’ or ‘Shadow’.”

Light brightened up at this, “yes that sounds like an excellent idea! You could come up with our names, and your new last name!” Aurora looked surprised at this, “A-are you sure? I mean I don’t mind, b-but I could screw it up! What if yo-you don’t like the names. What if-” Aurora was cut off by Light gently squishing her cheeks together. “Aurora you're worrying yourself. Calm down and take a deep breath, okay?” Aurora nodded and did so, calming herself down.

“How about this,” Shadow said gently putting a hand on Aurora’s head, “If we don’t like the names, we’ll tell you, and if we love it, we’ll take it! Sounds fair?” Aurora smiled and nodded as the Curses pulled their hands away. “Do you need anything to help you figure out names?” Light said with a smile, Aurora nodded and smiled, “yeah um… could I have some kind of access to the internet to look up stuff please!”


	8. What are your names?

Aurora hummed as she thought to herself, she had spent basically the entire day working on names for ‘The Ever Living Shadow’ and ‘The Essences of Light’. Speaking of them, they were around the house doing various things, adding stuff here and there to make it homier! She leaned back on the leather sofa that she was sitting on looking around for inspiration, the Curses had put up some empty photo frames, some pastel curtains on the two sets of windows in the room, and a rug was put down as well! Aurora suddenly got an idea when she spotted a calendar that was by the door that showed it was the month of November!  
“Shadow? Light? Can you- AHH!” Aurora screamed in fear when a black and white blob flew in front of her landing on the floor next to her and taking the form of the human form that Shadow and Light had taken accustom to. “Please never do that again!” Aurora said clutching a part of her shirt over where her heart was. The two beings chuckled, “sorry didn’t mean to scare you like that Aiko,” Shadow said scratching the back of their head. Aurora took a deep breath trying to calm her fast beating heart.  
“So what’s up, Helima? Did you come up with names for us?” Light said with an excited voice, Aurora shook her head. “No, not yet but I do have a question, what month were you guys… created?… born?… found in?” The Curses looked at each other and shrugged, “not a clue, sorry…” Aurora sighed and thought, “got a favorite holiday?” Aurora asked before sweating nervously, wait how long have some holidays been around again! Before Aurora could say something the Curses gasped.  
“Oh, I love Christmas! It’s always a nice time to stay inside and relax with the family,” Shadow said with excitement in their voice. “Oh but Halloween is so interesting, to see what people come up with for costumes! It’s so fun!” Light said bouncing in place with a giddy smile. Aurora tilted their head thinking, she then clapped her hands and smiled, “I got it!” Aurora turned to the computer typing some stuff on it before smiling happily. “Yes, I got the names!” Shadow and Light brightened up at this. “Really!” They said in excitement and joy, Aurora nodded writing them down. “Yep! Here they are! Light your name is ‘Luna Diya Μαγικός’ and Shadow’s is ‘Star Saiya Μαγικός’!”  
Light and Shadow stared at Aurora in shock before smiling widely and squealed with joy pulling Aurora into a group hug spinning around with joy. “WE LOVE THEM! THANK YOU SO MUCH, AURORA!” They screamed causing Aurora to laugh happily, “I’m glad you like them!” The Curses soon set her back down all three of them smiling widely. “So the last name, ‘Μαγικός’ how did you come up with it?” Lig- Luna asked, “yeah how did you come up with that name?” Shado- Star asked, they received a confused look from Aurora, “I didn’t say um… ‘Magi-co-wose’? I said Μαγικ- eep!” Aurora covered her mouth with surprise, eyes wide in shock.  
The two… females stared at the small girl in surprise, how is she… speaking their language? “Aurora are you… trying to say ‘magical’?” Luna asked Aurora nodded keeping her mouth covered, the two adults smiled widely. “Aurora can you say ‘hello, my name is Aurora Isa Magical’?” Aurora pulled her hands away taking a deep breath before speaking. “Γεια σας, το όνομά μου είναι Aurora Isa Μαγικός.” Aurora covered her mouth again looking at the curses with wide eyes, only to see them smiling widely.  
The two women squealed with happiness once more grabbing Aurora, pulling her into, another, big hug. “You can speak our language!” They said at the same time, leaving Aurora confused, “'Η γλώσσα σου'? Τι εννοείτε με αυτό; ('Your language'? What do you mean by that?)” Aurora yelped once again panicking, why was she speaking in that language, she didn’t even know what she was saying?  
“Μιλάτε τη γλώσσα μας! Μπορείτε να μας καταλάβετε τώρα, ναι; (You're speaking our language! You can understand us now, yes?)” Luna said with a big smile as Aurora’s eyes widen in shock, “εσείς-ναι σας καταλαβαίνω ...! " (ye-yes I do understand you...!)” Star giggled, “Αυτό είναι κάτι που συμβαίνει σπάνια, αλλά βασικά, επειδή έχετε κρέμονται γύρω μας πρόθυμα, θα αρχίσετε να καταλαβαίνετε και να μιλάτε τη γλώσσα μας!! (This is something that rarely happens but basically, because you've been hanging around us willingly, you'll begin to understand and speak our language!)”  
Aurora coughed into her fist, “but how do- oh nevermind!” she said rubbing her throat in confusion so by coughing she can change her language? The two women giggled and set Aurora down on the ground. They all jumped as Aurora’s stomach growled and said girl groaned. “I guess I should get something to eat. What are we doing for dinner you two?” The two women looked at each other and shrugged, “we don’t know, what do you want?” They said as Aurora sighed then perked up and looked at the two women, “do you guys even need to eat? Like, I know you guys physically look human but well… are you?”  
The Curses perked up at this and thought for a moment, Luna soon speaking up, “ I mean, yes and no. Yes in the sense that we are human but, no in the sense that we still can do all the same things that we could do in our… ‘curse form’ I guess.” She said with a bit of an unsure voice. “Well then what do you two want to eat?” Aurora asked causing the two to chuckle, they thought for a minute before Star perked up. “I could go for something with beef, and something greek at the same time.” Aurora hummed listening to Star, soon Luna spoke up, “Oh! How about a ‘Beef Gyro’! That sounds really good!”  
Aurora smiled and made a mental note to herself that the Curses liked Greek food. She might try to write that down later. “Then let’s have some ‘beef gyros’... That’s greek right? I don’t think I’ve never had greek before!” Aurora smiled and closed the laptop the Curses had given her so that she could look up names. “Why don’t you go upstairs and relax while we make dinner, you can think about what to put in your room see as all you have at the moment is a bed, nightstand, clock, and lamp,” Luna said as she and Star made their way to the kitchen. Aurora nodded and made her way upstairs going to her bedroom and closing the door once she entered.  
When Aurora closed the door she went and sat down on her bed looking around her room, thinking up of some stuff to put in the, from what she could assume is 9x5, room. She looked at the end of her bed and saw that she had enough room to put in a dresser! Looking away she started to imagine what it would look like, probably a cherry wood dresser so it could match her new bed’s frame. When she looked back over she jumped when she saw a large dresser sitting there… the one she had imagined! She sat there frozen before walking to the door and down the stairs to the kitchen where the two women stood, cooking.  
“Um… Luna, Star? Can I ask you something.” The two said women perked up and looked at Aurora. Star, who was stirring something in a skillet, smiled “of course, what is it Aiko?” “Well I was thinking about what to put in my room, and I was thinking about a dresser, then when I looked at the spot where I was thinking about putting it, there it was! The dresser I was thinking about!” Aurora stated Luna hummed while stirring something in a bowl. “Well, we did enchant your room so that you could see what you wanted in your room, that way we didn’t have to worry about going out and getting the potentially wrong size.”  
Aurora stood there for a minute processing this information, “So basically I can imagine what I want in the room and it’ll appear?” “Basically, yes. Is that a problem?” Star asked tilting their head, Aurora quickly shook her head, “no, no it’s fine I was just surprised is all!” The two women giggle, Luna spoke up “well go finish imagining your room! Dinner should be ready soon!”  
Aurora nodded and went back upstairs and went into her room and sat on her bed taking a deep breath. She looked around her room and started to imagine some items. She imagined a cherry wood computer desk with multiple shelves and a comfy chair to sit in when working on a computer. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she opened her eyes the items were there! A chair, a desk, and a computer, a Mac to be more specific. She smiled, she wasn’t going to do anything with the walls, she liked how they were.  
“Aurora! Dinner’s ready!” She heard Star call from the bottom of the stairs, she jumped off the bed, went out her room and down the stairs. She saw the two adults in the kitchen setting up a table that was towards the front of the house. She assumed that the table was where their dining room would be, so she walked over to them with a smile.  
“Anything I can do to help?” Aurora asked, Luna, looked at her and smiled. “Nope, we just finished setting up! Go ahead and take a seat! What do you want to drink?” “Oh, can I have water please?” The woman with the snowy white hair smiled and nodded turning to one of the cabinets getting an eight-ounce glass and going to the water dispenser in the fridge getting some water from it. She turned to Aurora and sets the glass down in front of her, “there you go Helima!”  
Aurora smiled happily, “thank you! Dinner looks good you two!” Luna and Star smiled happily, “Thank you so much, go ahead and try it!” Star said with an excited face, Aurora picked up the gyro and took a bite. Her eyes widen as the food hit her tongue, it was burnt… the meat, the vegetables, everything except the outside! She chews it and swallows coughing into her fist as she does so, it was pretty dry too! She looked up at the women who were watching her with interest. With small tears pricking her eyes she tried to stay positive, “it’s um… unlike anything I’ve ever tasted before!” It wasn’t false, doesn’t mean it’s good though… The women frown slightly looking at the food.  
“It’s burnt isn’t it?” Luna said with a frown, Aurora hesitated before nodding “but um… the flavor is good…?” She tried to brighten up the mood only to see them sigh, Aurora frowned and looked down at the food, she then got an idea and got up and went back and forth pulling out; ground beef, one small onion, olive oil, chili powder, ground cumin, teaspoon salt, one can of pinto beans, one can of tomato sauce, grabbed a pitcher filled it with water, some salsa, a packet of shredded cheddar cheese, cilantro, and taco shells.  
The two women watched in amazement as Aurora started cooking with these ingredients. She cooked the beef to a brown making sure there was no pink, she then put the meat on a low heat as to make sure it wouldn’t get cold. Aurora then started to sauté the, now chopped, onion in hot oil in a skillet over medium-high heat. She then added one tablespoon chili powder, a cup and half teaspoons cumin, one teaspoon salt, and the cooked beef. She cooked for about six minutes, stirring occasionally. She then started to stir in the can of beans that were rinsed and drained, the can of tomato sauce, three-fourth cup of water, and a half cup of salsa. She mashed pinto beans in a skillet with a fork, leaving some beans whole. Brought it to a boil; reduced the heat, and brought it to a simmer, leaving the skillet uncovered, for about nine minutes.  
Once this was done she evenly topped the food in the skillet with cheese and cilantro. Covered said skillet, turned off the heat, and stepped back for about five minutes. She then got the taco shells setting them on the table, she put a hot pad on the table with various toppings. She then carefully picked up the skillet bringing it to the table and setting it on the hot pad. She stepped back wiping the sweat from her forehead with her arm, taking a deep breath and turned to the two women who were watching her cooking.  
“Dinner’s ready!” Aurora said with a big smile and put her hands on her hips, very proud of herself. “What is this,” Star asked with curiosity sitting back down with Luna and Aurora. “It’s tacos, well ‘Skillet tacos’ to be more specific.” Aurora hummed grabbing two taco shells, putting some of the mixtures from the skillet into the shells, handing one to Luna and Star. “Try it, I like them, they’re very tasty if you ask me!” The two smiled and took the tacos, biting into and humming. “This is very good Aurora!” “I have to agree with Star on this on- Ah! Mines falling!”  
Everyone laughed as they ate the tacos, soon they were finished, with the leftovers put away, Aurora bid the two women goodnight before heading upstairs and going into her room. Once there she went to her bed, flopping on it, closing her eyes, and falling asleep very happy as to how the day went.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aurora has a Nightmare

Aurora was in her bed, she couldn’t move as if she was held down by something heavy. “Ah you’re awake I see? About time!” She heard someone with a deep voice say, someone grabbed her hair and pulled it so she was now looking behind her, only to find… Albert… with a knife! “Now I’m going to kill you and no one’s going to care or remember you!” He started laughing maniacally raising the knife and bringing it down on Aurora’s head.

Aurora woke up sitting straight up on her bed panting harshly, cold sweat dripping down her back. She looked around in fear, that nightmare… it was a common one for her to have, but that didn’t make it any less scary. She looked at the clock and saw that it said ‘5:44 A.M.’ she hummed and got out of bed, stretching a bit more. She went to her door and went out and downstairs only to find two women face down on the table… not breathing! Aurora panicked at this and ran over to the closest female and started to shake them awake, Luna was the first one she reached. “Luna? LUNA! WAKE UP!” Aurora went over to Star and started to shake her, “Star! Star come on this isn’t funny!”

Aurora started to cry in fear, so she started sobbing loudly falling to the floor and crying out, she looked at her necklace that was still hanging around her neck. She gripped the said necklace in her hand and continued to cry. Suddenly the two women shoot straight up in their chairs and looked around before landing eyes on the crying girl in the middle of their kitchen. They quickly stood up and very quickly made their way to her. “Aurora! What’s wrong! Why are you crying!” Luna said with concern and worry. “Hey, why are you crying! Did something happen.” Star asked with concern laced in her voice.

Aurora looked at the two with teary eyes, they were awake! They weren’t… dead! Oh Thank God, Aurora leapt at them hugging them tightly, crying into their shoulders once again. The two women were very confused but hugged Aurora close to them, soothing the young girl. After, probably, five minutes Aurora pulled back wiping her tears away and looked at the two ladies. “Sorry about that I um… you guys weren’t… waking up and I panicked…” She said looking down as if she had just gotten yelled at. The two ladies frown and look at each other then back at Aurora.

“Aurora what um… were we doing?” Luna asked Aurora looked at her with eyes dry from her earlier tears.“I thought you two were sleeping but… you weren’t breathing!” Star smiled softly, “I’m sorry Aurora! I guess we should’ve told you that when we fall asleep we can um… sometimes fall into a deep sleep and forget to tell our bodies to breathe... “ The black hair being said while scratching the back of her head looking away and chuckling nervously. Aurora smiled and sighed in relief, her eyes now dry. Luna looked at the time on the clock that was by the fridge, it read ‘5:58 A.M.’.

“What are you doing up so early anyway? It’s nearly six in the morning!” Luna said with concern, Aurora perked up at this and quickly shook her head, putting up a convincing fake smile. Albert always told her that if anyone asked her if she was okay, that she was to put on a fake smile and lie and say she was fun. She has basically perfected the art of making a fake smile seem real and making a lie seem like the truth. “Yeah I’m fine don’t worry just got thirsty so I came down to get a drink!”

The ladies looked at Aurora with hard grey eyes “Are. You. Okay?” They said at the same time, Aurora jumped at this sweating ever so slightly. “Y-yeah I’m fine! Really I’m just thirsty!” The look in their eyes didn’t fade, Aurora was starting to become nervous, soon the ladies spoke up in perfect sync. “Tell that to your soul, your soul is distressed, scared and altogether just depressed.” Aurora looked at the two confused, her… soul? “‘My soul’? What do you mean by that?” The females jumped and looked at each other with concerned eyes before looking away from each other and Aurora.

“Sorry, we… didn’t mean to look without your permission it just… it’s shining so dully that we can’t help to look and listen to it…” Luna said with a sad voice. Aurora tilted her head, “where… is my soul?” The two adults looked at her, lifted their hands and pointed to the middle of Aurora’s chest right over her sternum. “It’s here right next to your heart.” They said at the same time as if hypnotized. Aurora looked between their fingers and the owners of those fingers.

“Can I see it?” This simple question from Aurora caused the two older women to jolt back in shock. “A-Are you sure you want to do that!” Luna said with concern, “your soul is very vulnerable when it’s out in the open like that!” Star said with panic Aurora nodded, “yes! I have no reason to be worried, I have you two… don’t I?” The two women quickly nodded, “then I see no problem!” The two women sigh a take a deep closing their eyes.

When they opened their eyes… well, they were gone! The grey eyes were gone replace with the eyes they had before they took on their human form! Luna with their black eyes and Star with their white eyes. Aurora jumped in surprise, startled from the sudden change, it reminded Aurora that the two humans… weren’t human. The two Curses looked at Aurora, “are you still sure about this?” They asked Aurora nodded taking a deep breath. The curses put their hand to Aurora’s to her chest, over her sternum. She feels something being pulled out of her chest but she did her best to stay still.

Soon she sees a very transparent green, small, incredibly beaten up, and starve bear cub comes stumbling out from where Aurora’s body. The cub seemed to have a ball in their body, around the size of a soccer ball It seemed to have a hard time standing up on its own paws, it seemed weak and fragile. The cub looks like it had really tight cuffs and muzzle on them, there were indents from them! Aurora looked at the cub in worry and concern, this… was her soul?

The cub stumbled over to the Curses and fell in front of them panting heavily as if the cub just ran a marathon! Everyone gave the cub a pitying look as it whimpered in pain. “Did… did he cause this?” Light finally spoke up, Aurora looked at said curse with confusion and before she could ask what they meant the cub nodded their head weakly. Shadow let out a low… growl?

“Figured as much! Albert really isn’t a good man to have as a… father.” Shadow said, the rage evident in their voice. This scared Aurora but did her best to stay calm, however, the cub wasn’t really helping as it started to shake and whimper in fear.

“Ah! Sorry, Aurora I didn’t mean to scare you like that!” Shadow said quickly looking up at Aurora, who jumped at the sudden apology but nodded, “it’s fine… don’t worry about it!” Light hummed and started petting the cub’s head, Aurora felt a hand on her head but knew no one was there. “I’m sure you figured out what this animal is meant to represent, yes?” Light said looking at Aurora, with those pitch black eyes. “Um… my soul?” Aurora guessed the two Curses nodded “your soul takes the form of an animal that represents your personality!”

Aurora looked surprised at this and glanced at the cub that Light was petting, “so why a bear cub? I mean, I understand why a cub, but why a bear? Aren’t they normally very intimidating and scary?” The two Curses chuckle softly at this, “while that is true, however not all bears are scary, they’re just… protective!” Light said with a hum, Shadow picked up where the other left off. “See most bears, especially black bears, are flight animals when given a choice between fighting or fleeing, they flee—typically up to the nearest tree until the danger passes!”

Aurora raised an eyebrow at this looking at the cub in the curses’ lap, “why is the cub so… beaten up?” The Curses sighed sadly, Light spoke with a sad tone. “It’s from the abuse you took from your father, because of him hitting and shouting you it caused your soul to become damaged. They act like chains and a muzzle as you can see on the indents on its wrists and face.” The little cub whimpered softly at the word ‘father’, Shadow hummed before speaking. “As much as I don’t like the idea, I think it would be best to have your soul stay out and physically try to heal it!”

Light looked up at Shadow like they were insane! “Are you crazy! What if the soul gets hurt! Aurora could-” Shadow slapped a hand over Light’s mouth, “yes I am aware but look at her soul! You can basically see the spirit orb! It would take YEARS before it becomes hidden again let alone healed from the wounds.” They stated with a serious voice, the cub started to whimper in fear again.

The Curses looked at the cub and sighed softly, soon the two beings began to pet the cub, who soon began purring. Aurora watched feeling the sensation of being petted on top of her head. “So… how do we heal a soul?” The Curses looked at Aurora in silence before Light spoke up, “A method we are most familiar with is using the light to… reverse the damage, seeing as light and time are so attuned to each other, I can basically reverse the damage but it can cause some… memory problems…” Aurora listened to Light speak in silence and thought for a moment before speaking up.

“So from what I can gather, if we use this method… I could lose some-” “all.” Aurora looked at Shadow who was looking at the floor, “You would lose all your memories…” the young girl of age 11 looked at the Curses in concern, is that why Light seems so hesitant to this? “There’s a fifty-fifty chance that you’ll keep the memories but it’s still a possibility that you could lose them all!” Light said with sadness in their voice.

Aurora took a deep breath before looking at the cub, who was in the Curses’ lap looking back at her. Aurora smiled and looked at the Curses, “If it will help then I think that would be best! That and I wouldn’t mind starting my life over with you two!” She gave the curses a cheeky smile! “You’re all I have left after all!”

The Curses were in shock as Aurora finished speaking, she was willing to give up the first eleven years of her life just to heal her damaged soul! No one, to their knowledge, had ever taken up on this offer. They took a deep breath, and reached to Aurora putting a hand on her head their hands growing black and white, “sleep well Aurora”

With that said Aurora fell unconscious along with the cub. As this happened a bubble appeared around the child causing the Curses smiled sadly. “Μπορείτε να ξυπνήσετε με μια υγιή ψυχή”


	10. Wake up Aurora!

Luna had just laid the sleeping Aurora and emerald green cub in the pastel pink and purple bed, glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed. The said clock read 12: 58 A.M., almost one in the morning! It’s been almost nineteen hours since they healed Aurora’s soul. The only thing left was for Aurora to wake up and hope that she had her memories! Sadly because of what the Curses had to do to heal the damage on Aurora, the wound on right cheek was back, but only as a scar. Clear as day but not painful… they hoped. Luna hummed softly before exiting the room and going down to the living room where Star sat on the couch, deep in thought.

Star looked at Luna who was descending the stairs, “safe to assume she’s still sleeping?” Luna nodded in response to the question, “yeah I think she’ll be out till later on in the day, maybe 9 or 10 to be specific.” The two sat on the couch and started to think, “what should we do if… if she forgets?” Star shrugged at Luna’s question, they have no idea what to do from here. All was silent for a couple of minutes till suddenly Luna sat straight up, “that’s it!” Star looked at Luna confused, “what is?” 

Luna turned to Star with a wide smile, “Aurora stated that we’re all she has left right?” Star nodded, “so if we’re to go out in public, we can do one of two things. One say she’s our sister or two say she’s our… daughter.” 

“I wouldn’t mind you two being my parents.” They heard a very tired voice say from the top of the stairs along with a motor like purring sound. “Aurora! You’re awake!” The two women said with joy in their voice both standing up to face Aurora who was descending the stairs to the living room. The emerald green bear in following Aurora close behind. Once the girl reached the bottom she smiled and picked up the cub, “so guess what” Aurora looked at the two ladies, “I still remember everything!”

They two women sighed in relief and hugged Aurora close to them, “You had us so worried, Aiko!” Aurora hummed and hugged to two back while still holding the cub in her arms. Once they pulled away Luna took the cub into her arms. “I guess we should put you back where you belong, yes?” The cub nodded and turned to Aurora soon jumping at her and phasing into her body. Aurora shivered as her soul returned to her body then looked at the two women, who in return smiled at her. “So… two moms or two sisters? Hmm…” Aurora thought out loud causing the Curses to blush and giggle, “well the choice is yours! Once you make the decision we’ll head to the nearby town and explore okay?” 

Aurora nodded and stretched letting out a yawn, “well I’m sure I’ll have a decision in the morning or um… later on! I’m heading back to sleep!” the two women nodded as Aurora made her way back up the stairs and to her room. She stopped and leaned on the balcony looking at the two women, “quick question!” The two ladies looked at Aurora tilting their heads and humming, indicating that the young girl had their attention.

“How old are you two anyways?” Aurora asked, which was followed by silence before the two ladies were laughing. “Oh Aurora we do not have an age, we are… immortal is the word I’m looking for!” Star had stated once she had calmed down enough to speak, with Luna still laughing (which is now down to a giggle). “I meant physically! Like what age are you guys trying to mimic with your appearance!” An audible ‘oh’ was heard from two beings, “well then we are probably hmm… twenty… nine?” Luna guessed with Star shrugging.

“Okay keep that in mind you two! You might have to come up with lots of stuff if we want to be citizens here in Finland!” Aurora said with serious voice which was followed by a yawn. “I’ll leave the laptop you two gave me by the door so you can look stuff up, okay?” The two ladies nodded, Aurora went into her room and grabbed the laptop and turned to the door. 

Only to come face-to-face with Luna and Star “HOLY-!” Aurora jumped nearly dropping the computer, thankfully she didn’t. She glared at the curses, “don’t do that please, you scared me half to death!” The two being chuckled saying ‘sorry’ before taking the laptop from Aurora. “Sorry about that Helima, but we wanted to ask you when your birthday is, we may need to know that!” Luna said as Aurora looked at her then nodded, “yeah this is important, my birthday is May fifth, two thousand six!” The ladies nodded and disappeared before Aurora could say anything else.

Aurora sighed and decided to go to bed and sleep for a couple of hours, crawling into bed she got herself she fell asleep the the alarm clock say 2:13 A.M..

_________________________________________________________________

Aurora woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside her window, she hummed and sat up, stretching and cracking her back. She sat there for a minute and took a deep breath before thinking to herself. Thinking about the choice the Curses had given to her, to choose. Would she rather have the Curses be her mother figures or siblings? 

Well the Curses did state that they wanted to be her moms, and seeing as they’ve taken on the age of twenty-nine. I would make since if she was adopted by the two of them and considered their daughter! With that decided Aurora got out of bed and went to the door, as she made her way down the stairs she looked over the railing to see the two women sitting on the couch, one hand on the computer, with a… blank stare? 

Aurora got in front of them to see they had their… previous eyes again, just black and white. “I’m gonna call those ‘the Curse eyes’ from now on,” she said to herself as she pulled the computer out from under their hands. The Curses blinked their grey eyes returning as they looked at Aurora, “Γεια σου Sleepyhead! Πώς κοιμάσαι? (Hi sleepyhead! How’d you sleep?)” Aurora raised an eyebrow, “Εσείς μιλάτε ξανά στα ελληνικά - gah! (You guys are speaking in greek again- gah!)” Aurora coughed into her fist, the Curses doing the same.

“Do I have to cough every morning? So I don’t accidentally start speaking to someone in greek?” The Curses nodded as Aurora groaned, “seems fair! So anyways what were you guys doing?” “Oh we were gather all that data we could so that way we’re up to day on what has happened and what the world has come too!” Luna said with a smile, Star nodding, “yep and creating the documents that we would need to adopt you!” The lady with light grey eyes pointed to a stack of papers.

Aurora hummed and smiled, “awesome! That is a lot of papers… I’m assuming you guys know what to do with them?” The two nod, Luna hummed then looked at Aurora, “so are we your moms or sisters?” Aurora perked up at this, “o-oh I um… decided it would be easier if you two were my moms!” The two ladies smile and stood up stretching, “well we should probably get cleaned up and dressed before we head into town!”

The two ladies made a circle above them black over Star and white over Light, forcing it downs as their hair and clothes changed once the circle went by. Luna had her curly platinum white hair just simply fall behind her, showing that it fell to her hips. She was wearing a pastel orange shirt with a red, zip-up hoodie over it. She has on loose, dark blue jeans. She was also wearing simple black and white tennis shoes. Star has her short black hair parted to the right. She has on a long sleeve, dark purple shirt with the ends of the sleeves fading to a light purple. She’s also wearing dark blue jeans but they’re tight, she is wearing black ankle boots.

Aurora hummed, looking at the two with a smile, “that outfit works for you two!” The Curses look at her and smile putting two circles over Aurora, one black the other white. As it went down, Aurora’s appearance changed like theirs. Her once bed-head hair now combed and pulled into a braid. Her pajamas replaced with an oversized, dark blue sweater with a white sleeveless dress that went to her knees underneath. Her bottoms were replaced with black leggings, for her shoes they were ankle boots, similar to Stars.

Aurora gasped and looked at herself with awe. Spinning around with a smile, she noticed that she was still wearing the necklace and that the curses had on a necklace as well. Star had on a white heart and Luna had on black heart. Aurora hummed and stood up straight looking at the Curses. “Ready when you two are ‘moms’” everyone giggled as they exited the house to a crisp fall morning! The Sun had just risen over the mountains and the skies were clear of any clouds!

In the distance Aurora could see a town it seemed a couple of miles away but nothing too bad! Aurora noticed that they were walking to a grey van that was parked next to the house. “You guys… do know how to drive a car… yes?” The curses nodded, “of course! Now get in, it’s a five minute drive to the nearest town!” Aurora got in behind the driver’s seat, Luna was in said seat and Star was in the passenger. Luna started up the car and started driving, with Aurora praying mentally that they would be safe and not crash!

As they were driving Aurora decided to look out the window and gasped at all the leaves, they were red, orange, yellow or a mixture of all the above! It was so pretty, definitely a sight to see! Star looked at Aurora and giggled at her face, which was in total awe at the surroundings. 

“So Aurora,” Luna started which caused Aurora to look at her, humming to signal that the lady had her attention. “Me and Star are going to go and get registered as citizens and make you out daughter! I want you to explore the town okay, get lost, have fun! You got that?” Aurora nodded, “yes I understand but what if something happens like… someone tries to attack me?” Star spoke up, “while I hope that doesn’t happen, all you have to do is grab your necklace, if you remember we stated that it acts as many things! Well if you are scared or need help we will know through your necklace!”

Aurora hummed and nodded, “okay understandable, so is there a way I can tell you where I am with out saying ‘I need help’?” Luna spoke up as they pulled into a parking lot in front of an office. “Yes if you simply tap your necklace, it will notify us as to where you are! Make sense?” Aurora nodded, “I understand!” 

“Excellent, well me and Luna are going to head in and start the process, you have fun and stay safe, okay?” Once Star finished Aurora nodded and everyone got out of the van. “Oh right before I forget!” Luna stated kneeling to Aurora’s hight, “look at me.” Aurora coughed into her fist, Luna covered her eyes then pulled her hands away. “There we go now you can read, hear, and speak Finnish! Go ahead and say your name!” Aurora nodded and spoke, “Hei, nimeni on Aurora! (Hey, my name is Aurora)”

When the Curses nodded Luna stood up, both coughing then looking at Aurora.“Siellä me menemme! Nyt on hauskaa! Me löydämme sinut kun olemme valmiit, okei? (There we go! Now have fun! Will we find you when we're done, okay?)” Aurora nodded, and with that the Curses went into a building. Aurora turned to the friendly looking town and took a deep breathe. “Okei ... teemme tämän! (Okay... let's do this!)”


	11. Greetings!

Aurora had been walking around the town for a couple of minutes, so far everyone seems so friendly and welcoming. Just in the past ten minutes or so she’s had about seven people say ‘hello’ or ‘good morning’. Aurora glanced at a clock shop, the clocks inside showing that it was nine thirty-six, on a Saturday morning a lot of people were awake and walking about. Aurora soon came across a bakery taking in the smells. Looking into the window display she noticed all the different types of food that you could buy. They looked so good! The bakery offered many things from pea soup to blueberry pie!

Looking past the food she saw what looks like to be a very cozy bakery! The main color scheme is white, it seemed to fit the furniture and the smells of everything! Most of the countertops being made of oak wood. “Excuse me, ma'am?” Aurora jumped when she felt a hand tap her shoulder quickly turning to face that tapped her only to see a tan girl with short black hair and amethyst eyes. She had on a scarf that was fading from yellow to orange, it also had stripes on it, the stripes seemed faded though! She also had on a magenta t-shirt and khaki shorts, she had on knee high white socks with dark blue boots!

The girl jumped when Aurora looked at her, “Oh my goodness! Are you okay?” Her voice was high but smooth at the same time. Aurora tilted her head, did she have something on her face? “Uh… yes, I’m fine why do you ask?” “Well, you look like you have three cuts on your cheek!” Aurora tilted her head bring her hands to her cheeks not feeling anything, then she remembered. When she got slapped, the slap had left three cuts on her cheek! “Oh! Don’t worry about that, those are just scars!” Aurora smiled at the girl.

Said girl sighed in relief, “oh good I was worried there for a minute. Anyways who are you? You seem new to the area!” Aurora sweatdropped, “is it… that obvious?” The girl nodded, “no offense but your accent kinda gives it away!” The girl giggled as Aurora sighed turning to the girl fully, she was probably one inch taller than Aurora so about five feet tall. “Well to answer your question, my name is Aurora! Aurora Isa… Magikós I guess.” The girl tilted her head, “you guess?”

Aurora nodded, “Yes… I was adopted recently and I’m still trying to get used to saying the new last name!” It wasn’t a total lie! She was, indeed, trying to get used to saying the last name. “Oh! That makes sense! Well, my name is Clara! Clara Grace Mane!” The girl held out her hand for Aurora to shake, Aurora shivered at the name, it was her… biological mom’s name… Aurora took a deep breath and shook Clara’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you!”

Clara pulled her hand away with a nod, “same to you! Say you wanna head inside? It’s kinda chilly out today!” Before Aurora could answer Clara was already opening the door for her. Aurora sighed and went into the bakery, soon Aurora’s nose was hit with many delicious smells! She closed her eyes taking in the warmth and smells, they were amazing! Clara went past Aurora and went behind the counter grabbing a white apron that went around her waist. Going to a doorway and poking her head into it, Aurora assumed that was where the kitchen was.

“Dad I’m back and we have a new face!” Clara shouted before turning back to Aurora with a smile. Soon a big and bulky (easily six feet five inches), a tan male came out from the kitchen. His hair was black and curly, he seemed to have a big smile on his face. He was also wearing a full body apron with splashes of flour on it. He was also wearing a black wife beater and dark blue jeans. “Why hello there! My name is Aatto Hammad Mane! I’m Clara’s father and the owner of this bakery! How can I help you?”

Aurora stuttered out a response, suddenly becoming very shy, “U-um he-hello sir! My na-name is Aurora, Au-Aurora Isa Magikós.” Clara giggled at Aurora’s sudden shyness, “ah don’t worry while my dad looks big and mean, he’s just a big softy that would scream at the sight of a mouse.” Aatto seemed to blush darkly and stumbled to defend himself. “Hey, now that mouse came out of nowhere! E-even so we agreed we wouldn’t speak of it!”

Aurora giggled and smiled softly,“it’s okay Mr. Mane I understand don’t worry!” Aatto smiled and nodded, “thank you Aurora, now where are your parents?” Before Aurora could speak Clara beat her to the answer, “Oh! Her parents are getting Aurora registered right now!” Aatto hummed, “makes sense, so… seeing as you were pulled in by my daughter, was there anything that caught your eye?” Aurora quickly nodded, “oh yes! Though I don’t have any money, I’ll try to get my new moms to swing by and see if I can get anything!”

Suddenly Aurora’s stomach growled, softly, as it requested for food! It came to Aurora’s attention that she didn’t eat breakfast this morning! She brushed it off thinking that she would be fine till she could swing by with the Curses. Suddenly Aatto turned and went into the kitchen, leaving Aurora and Clara confused, Clara looked at Aurora before speaking up. “By chance did your stomach growl?”

Aurora nodded causing Clara to giggle, “ah that explains it! See my dad seems to have the ability to hear even the faintest of growls from and no one really knows how, but it’s a thing.” Aurora chuckled nervously, “so… what’s he doing?” “Knowing him, he’s probably getting some food together for you!” Aurora perked up at this and before she could react Aatto came out with a bag that said ‘Herkullinen leipä sinulle ja minulle!’ or ‘Delicious bread for you and me!’ in sky blue.

Going around the counter and over to Aurora with Clara in tow he handed the bag that roughly about three pounds. “There we go that should be enough to hold you over till later, I put in some: Leipäjuusto (bread cheese), Mustikkapiirakka (blueberry pie), Kaalilaatikko (cabbage casserole), and some Kaneli pullat rullina (Cinnamon buns rolls)!” Aurora’s eyes widen and gently took the bag, “th-thank you Mr. Mane!... but how can I pay you back? I have no money!”

He smiled and pats Aurora’s head, “Don’t worry about it! Think of it as a ‘welcome’ gift!” Aurora smiled and nodded soon Aatto took his hand away speaking up, “now if you want Clara can show you around the town. She just needs to help me restock with food and she can go with you!” Aurora brightened up and nodded, “okay I’ll wait outside!” Aurora soon went out the shop, waiting next to the door. She opened the bag pulling out a piece of the bread cheese, as she took a bite it was very sweet and tasty, the bread could probably go well with a jam of some sorts!

As she was munching on the bread she saw, in her peripheral vision, a cat was coming her way. She looked at it as the cat started coming closer, she realized that the cat… was really tall for a normal cat! The cat stopped in front of her it looked like it was about three feet four inches! She stared at the cat and the cat stared back, the cat seemed to be a Sphynx!

The sphynx had mismatched eyes the left eyes is blue and the right is red. The skin color was a generally a sandy color. Most of the left side of the sphynx’s face, except for an inch or two past the blue eye was a shade of slate blue. On the higher part of the left ear, which seemed to be the extra four inches on the cat, the blue stopped for one-eighth of an inch before the color went back to blue. Looking at the right ear, it was kind of the opposite except the tip was just blue.

Looking at the body she noticed more blue spots, for example, all around the cat’s shoulder and arms were blue… except for the chest, making it look like a coat! Similar to the left ear, on the right foreleg, the blue cuts off and starts again around where the foreleg bends. On the left hind leg, it looked like from the paw up to where the leg curves in, was dipped in the familiar blue. The butt of the big cat was blues as well, along with the tail! There was a section where the blue is stopped for an inch or two, with one blue spot in between.

The cat looked up at Aurora and soon sat in front of her tilting its head, Aurora examined the cat noticing that it didn’t have a collar! Aurora looked around to see if anyone was looking for something but saw no one. Looking back at the cat, she put the bread back into the bag, wiping the crumbs on to her leggings before holding her hand out to the cat. The cat sniffed her hand before purring and setting their hand on the hand, Aurora smiled and started to pet the cat.

Aurora smiled as the cat leaned into Aurora’s hand purring louder, it’s tail swaying back and forth. Aurora also noticed that the cat seemed to have an excessive amount of freckles. The cat purred and got soon up walking around Aurora nuzzling against her. Aurora giggled watching the cat nuzzle against her, she only saw animals in the lab when they were being tested on. She never liked watching the animals being tested on.

The cat stood up its hind legs making it one foot taller than before so now, the cat set its foreleg was put on her shoulder, the cat purred loudly and nuzzled against Aurora. Aurora giggled and scratched under the cat’s chin. Soon she heard someone running in her direction, hearing a deep voice call out. “Ze! Get off of her this intense!” The cat, now deemed Ze, looked past Aurora, where they came from and got off of Aurora. When Aurora looked behind her and saw a man running her way. Soon stopping in front of her panting slightly.

The person in front of her was wearing a hoodie, mainly white but the sleeves were a royal blue. On the front of the hoodie was what could be considered a smiley face with two black eyes except for that literally half of it was the grin. The person was also wearing loose blue jeans and black converse. Their hair was put into loose ponytails that went down to their butt. Taking a closer look Aurora noticed that… the human and the cat shared some distinct features, like eye color, marks on the skin and hair, and an insane amount of freckles.

The person is six feet four inches, soon looking Aurora in the eyes, the height of this man was very intimidating! Soon he gave Aurora a lazy smile, “sorry about Ze, he likes to run off every now and then. He’s normally not that friendly… well, anyways I don’t think we’ve met! My name is Rittoh, Rittoh Terry Cavallo!” He held out a hand for Aurora to shake.


	12. Hello my... friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aurora meets a new friend
> 
> Rittoh and Ze belong to rittoh.tumblr.com
> 
> Clara belongs to Chris

Chapter 12

Aurora slowly put her hand to Rittoh’s, shaking it. “Hello, my name is Aurora, Aurora Isa Μαγικός!” He hummed, pulling his hand back looking at the cat. “The cat next to is my cat Ze, he doesn’t like collars so I never gave him one.” Aurora nodded looking at the cat who was sitting next to her. “He’s um… really friendly!” Rittoh chuckled, “normally it’s the opposite, he normally hisses at you if you within a one-mile radius of him!” She giggled and started to pet the cat, who leaned into the hand that was petting his head.

However, the cat soon perked up and quickly got in between Aurora and the door to the bakery, pushing Aurora away from it in the process. Ze started his hissing at the door, Aurora looked at the door only to see Clara coming out from the bakery. She was wearing a dark blue sweater and black pants. She was also holding a bag similar to the one that Aatto gave to Aurora! “Hi Ze nice to see you too,” she said sarcastically closing the door to the bakery, standing next to the door.

“Hello, Ritto it’s good to see you again!” Rittoh chuckled crossing his arms, “it’s good to see you too Clara, how’s the bakery doing?” Clara hummed, “good as always, we recently made this new type of bread cheese!” Clara opened the bag and pulled some of the bread that Aurora had already tried out of the bag and handing it to Rittoh. “Here try it!”

Aurora watched as Rittoh took the bread and ate it with a hum. “It’s sweet and crunchy, though it tastes like it’s missing something?” As Rittoh thought Arora decided to speak up, “for me, it was kinda dry, I think a jam would go good with the bread!” Rittoh nodded, “Oh definitely! I think that would work perfectly with the bread!” Clara nodded closing the bag back up, “anyways I promised Aurora that I would show her around town! So I guess we should get going!”

Grabbing Aurora’s hand she started to pull Aurora to what she could assume to be a shopping plaza, Ze quickly got in front of Clara and Aurora, hissing loudly at Clara. “I don’t think Ze likes that idea, why don’t we head back to my shop and we can just talk for a bit!” Clara sighed knowing that Rittoh was right. “Fine, let’s go, could use a drink anyway!”

As they started walking Aurora was looking around taking in the different shops of the area, all were very inviting and friendly looking. Soon they came across, from what Aurora can assume, a cafe. The exterior was black with, literally, splashes of white. There was a glass door with a sign over it that said ‘Luova kahvila’ which translated to ‘A creative cafe’. Next, to the door, there was a big window that showed the inside. Inside there was a good amount of tables, all of them looked like they all had paint stains on them. The walls seemed to be white but had paint splats all over it, along with some paintings of fruit. Aurora also noticed that in front of the windows were flower beds with various sprouts in it.

Aurora heard keys clinking together and when she looked at the source she saw Rittoh putting a key into the door, unlocking it, and opening the door. Flippin the closed sign to open they opened the door holding it open for the two girls and the cat, who walked in thanking the tall individual. “Welcome to ‘A creative cafe’ here you can; get a warm or cold beverage, paint a picture, or get some seeds to go and plant them where ever! You can also do all the above!”

Aurora hummed, “where did you get the idea for this?” Rittoh hummed going behind the dark oak countertop that was towards the back of the cafe. “Well I’ve always been interested in painting and gardening, but I also like coffee shops! So I decided to combine all three of them!” Rittoh chuckled and leaned on the counter looking at the girls, “so what would you two like to drink?” Clara immediately perked up and pulled some coins out of her pocket putting them on the counter, “I’ll have the usual please!” Rittoh chuckled and pressed some numbers on a cash register, the drawer on the bottom popped out. “One medium Forsman tea and what would you like Aurora?”

Said girl perked up and shook her head, “nothing for me, I have no money to pay for anything… but thank you for the offer!” Rittoh hummed and though for a minute, “how about you try something of my choosing and we can go from there okay?” Aurora shook her head, “n-no, you don’t have to do that! It’s fine as it is!” Rittoh chuckled and waved his hand as if dismissing something. “Nonsense I want to make you something, I want to know if you like my drinks. In the meantime why don’t you two sit down and chat while I make you guys something to drink.”

Before Aurora could protest Clara was already pulling her to a table and sitting her down at a table for two. The table was next to the front window, Aurora had her back to the door. “So Aurora what do you think of the town so far?” Clara spoke sitting across from Aurora crossing her arm on the table and leaning on them. Aurora smiled softly, “the town is very friendly and uplifting.” Clara giggled, “so where are you from and how did you get those scares?” Aurora flinched and looked out the nearby window using one hand to rub the three scars on her right cheek. “I um… don’t want to talk about how I got the scars… sorry…”

Clara’s mood went dropped as soon as she saw and hear Aurora’s answer, reaching across from the table and putting a hand on Aurora’s shoulder.“Hey don’t worry about it, I’m sorry if I brought up bad memories. Tell me when you feel comfortable to talk to me okay?” Aurora nodded and looked at Clara with a soft smile, “thanks, Clara I really appreciate it!” Clara smiled and pulled back glancing behind Aurora before looking back to Aurora. Soon Rittoh came over with two mugs and setting them in front of the two girls.

“On ‘usual’ for Clara and a ‘Chocolaty hot chocolate’ for Aurora!” Rittoh looked behind Aurora standing up straight, “can I get you, ladies, anything?” Aurora raised an eyebrow, who is Rittoh talking to? Aurora soon heard a familiar giggle, which was deep and smooth, “oh I’ll have some Anise tea and she’ll have a Latte, please!” Aurora gasped and looked behind her only to find the Curses in their human form behind her.

“Star! Luna! When did you get here?” Aurora stood up with a smile, the two chuckle with Luna speaking up. “We’ve been here for about five minutes or so!” Star soon spoke up clapping her hands together, “And good news we’re officially citizens of Finland!” Aurora’s face brightened up, “really that’s great!” Rittoh soon came back with two cups, setting them on a nearby table. “Glad to hear you three are official citizens of Finland!” Star and Luna looked at Rittoh and Clara, raising an eyebrow.

“And who are you two? I’m Star Saiya Μαγικός and this is Luna Diya Μαγικός! Official mothers of Aurora!” Aurora smiled softly at this, liking the way they said that. “I’m Rittoh Terry Carvallo! I own this cafe and a three foot four inches cat who is around here somewhere.” As Rittoh said that a big, hairless cat landed on Aurora. With a yelp, Aurora quickly shot her hands out quickly trying to balance herself. “Ze! Get off of Aurora right now!” Even though Aurora couldn’t see it, Ze was looking at the Curses and glaring/hissing at them. The Curses glared back as Rittoh picked Ze off of Aurora, who sighed in relief, rolling her shoulders.

“I’m so sorry, don’t take it to offense he normally hisses at people. Very few people don’t get hissed at like myself and Aurora for example.” Rittoh said as they put Ze down, who quickly went to Aurora’s feet and wrapped around them, still glaring at the Curses. “Well um… My name is Clara! Clara Grace Mane I’m the daughter of the nearby bakery owner!” The Curses looked at Clara and smiled, “Well it’s very nice to meet both of you! But I think we should finish our drinks! Don’t want them to get cold since M… Um… I’m so sorry Rittoh but is there a certain Prefix you prefer like ‘Mrs.’ or Mr.’?” Luna said with a nervous chuckle, Rittoh perked up and chuckled. “Well ‘Mr.’works for me!” He chuckled as Aurora sighed in relief, happy to know what to know what pronoun to use for Rittoh!

Star hummed happily, “now that, that’s settled why don’t we enjoy our beverages and then make our way home, we still have a lot of unpacking to do! Isn’t that right Aurora?” Aurora perked up and nodded, “right! Thank you again for the drink Mr. Rittoh!” With that said everyone sat down and began drinking their drinks (Rittoh got himself a drink which was a mocha) Talking about various things that came to their minds.  
They had gotten onto the topic of how Star and Luna met, Aurora was surprised to find out that they had an entire story already made out for them. Apparently, Star was the school nerd getting all straight A’s like nobody’s business. Luna was the popular girl always invited to parties but also had straight A’s. They met one day when Star was being bullied and Luna had stepped in to stop it. Since then the two had stayed together, eventually going out and getting married!

Rittoh and Clara were ‘aww’ing at the two while Aurora giggled, the story was cute but cliche at the same time! Everyone had finished their drinks just as the two had finished their story. “That’s so cute!” Clara declared with a smile, “Do you have any pictures from back then?” Luna hummed, “I think I have one of us when we were at prom but it’s in one of the boxes we haven’t unpacked yet.” Star got up and stretched, “I guess we should head out, Clara do you want us to walk you back to the bakery?”

Clara got up with a smile, “sure! I can introduce you to Isä!” Aurora raised an eyebrow, “‘Isä’?” “It means ‘father’” Star stated, patting Aurora’s head with a smile, “Oh that makes sense!” She said with a smile getting up as well, “I’m sure you guys will like Mr. Aatto! He’s very nice! He even gave me some food!” The Curses smiled and nodded, “okay let’s go!”

Soon Star, Luna, Aurora, and Clara departed from the cafe and started making their way to the bakery. As they got closer to the shop, the two younger girls noticed that the lights were off. “Aww I guess he had to run off to the shopping district,” Clara said with a sad face, soon smiling and turning to Aurora and the Curses. “Well, I guess I should go and clean up the kitchen, feel free to visit anytime you want!”

They nodded and before they could react Clara hugged Arora, who froze in surprise, Clara pulled back with a smile turning to the Bakery door pulling a key out of her pants pocket. “See you later Aurora! It was nice to meet you Mrs. Luna and Mrs. Star!” Clara opened the door and went into the bakery, closing the door behind her. “We should start heading home, don’t you think Aurora?” Star said placing a hand on the eleven-year old’s shoulder, who jumped and looked at Star. “Oh yeah sure! Sounds like a plan!”


	13. Hello, my friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet some new faces

When they arrived home safely Aurora went inside and began putting the food, that Aatto had given here, away. When she finished she turned around to find the Curses laying on the couch they seemed really tired. Looking at the nearby calendar she saw the date, November nineteenth, two thousand seventeen!

“Oh! It’s almost Thanksgiving!... Wait does Finland even celebrate Thanksgiving?” Aurora asked herself quietly walking over to the laptop that was left on the coffee table this morning. Star opened her eyes and looked at Aurora, answering her question.

“No Finland doesn’t celebrate Thanksgiving, that’s more or less of an American holiday! The closest you’ll get to celebrating anything like Thanksgiving is Finland’s Independence Day.”

Aurora perked up at this and hummed, “I guess that does make sense!” Aurora leaned against the couch with a sigh, all was silent… a comfortable silence.

However, Luna soon shot up, “I knew we forgot to do something!” This sudden outburst caused Aurora and Star to jump and look at Luna.

“What-what did we forget?” Star asked causing Luna to look at her.

“We forgot to go and pick stuff up for Aurora, for tomorrow!”

Aurora raised an eyebrow, “for what?” Star was confused then gasped, “that’s right, see we signed you up for the nearby comprehensive school, which is basically a school that has first graders all the way through ninth graders!” Star snapped her fingers and a packet appeared in her hand. On it was what looked like a decently sized school, on top of the flyer was some text that said ‘Tule liittymään muihin Arctic-kettuihin Varkauden katolisessa Arctic Foxille!’

“‘Come join the other Arctic foxes at The comprehensive school in Varkaus for Arctic Foxes!’? So I’m willing to bet their mascot is an Arctic fox.”

The Curses chuckled at Aurora’s comment and nodded, “yep so we need to get you everything you need for a school year!” The three of them got up and prepared to head back out, Luna looked at some papers that had been attached to the flyer.

“Looks like we’ll need: twelve #2 Pencils, two glue sticks, two pink erasers, one pkg. washable felt markers, one pair of scissors, one pencil case, ten pocket folders, one pkg. lined paper, one pkg. plain paper, eight lined notebooks, two blue Pens, one red pen, one ruler, one pkg. pencil crayons. Hmm… that’s a lot!” Star and Aurora nodded in agreement as the started heading to the door with Luna in tow. As they piled back into the car, Aurora voiced a question.

“So what will you guys do while I’m at school?”

Light looked at her through the rearview mirror as she drew back into the town, “well we will be doing our jobs! Star got a job at the school you’re enrolled in at the school as an English teacher! I will work as a substitute teacher so either I’m at the school or at home!”

Aurora raised an eyebrow, “so they already hired you? When did you apply for the job?” The two ladies stayed silent as Aurora sighed, “you didn’t… did you?”

The Curses chuckled, “well we did what we could so we thought this was best!”

Aurora sighed and scratched her head, “just don’t get in trouble okay?”

Soon the pulled into a plaza and they all got out, locking the car before going into a… A shopping district? The sign above the double door entrance said, ‘Varkauden ostosalue’ in Aurora’s mind she read ‘Varkaus Shopping district’.

“A shopping district huh? I guess we could get everything we need here.” As they entered the group of three were hit with smells of food, make-up, and paint. A weird combination but it seemed to work… The continued walking soon coming across a store that had a bunch of school supplies, so they went in.

Looking around they decided on what to grab, Aurora was looking at a pencil case when she glanced at the price and suddenly perked up and looked at Luna who was the closest on the two curses.

“Luna I need to ask you something!” Luna hummed and put down a color pencils packet she was looking at and walked over to Aurora with a hum. Aurora got on her toes whispering into Luna’s ear, “how are we paying for all of this?”

Luna chuckled as Aurora pulled away to place her pointer finger to her lips, “it’s a secret, We can’t tell you how yet!” She said with a sing-song voice.

Aurora sighed and shrugged, “okay, do we have a budget limit?”

Luna shook her head with a smile, “don’t worry about the pricing Aurora, okay?”

Aurora hummed and nodded, “okay,” Luna smiled and went back to looking around, as did Aurora.  
Soon the three of them had managed to gather all that they need in the store, Aurora had requested that they get something to eat. So they started making their way to a food court. On the way, they came up to two crying, kids. One of the kids has dark brown hair the was pulled into pigtails, held up by dark blue ribbons. The kid was wearing a dark blue sweater that said ‘Double’ in white letters, the kid was also wearing jean shorts with black leggings underneath. The other kid had short light brown hair, has on a dark red sweater that said ‘Trouble’ in white letters, the kid also had on jean shorts and black leggings. The kids were both wearing brown boots that went to their knees, upon closer inspection the two kids had dark skin, but not too dark. Both looked to be around six to seven years old.  
Aurora frowned slightly and looked at the curses, a silent plea to go help the two kids. With a nod from said individuals, Aurora broke away from the Luna and Star running over the girls who were still crying. They weren’t making a scene but they were on the floor holding hands a steady flow of tears streaming down their face in silence. Aurora stopped in front of them and knelt in front of them.

“Excuse me but are you two okay?” Aurora asked, the two kids slowly looked up at Aurora. She noticed that the two kids had on eyepatches, both had it on opposite eyes, the light brown hair had it on their right eye, left for the dark brown hair. A scar seemed to go over the eye that was covered for the two kids. For the eye that wasn’t covered, this went for both of the kids, the eyes were dark blue eyes. Aurora also noticed that their cheeks had a natural blush (or it’s from the crying) and freckles.

The kids looked emotionless at Aurora, however, that didn’t fool her. She could see in their eyes that were devastated by something terrible that happened. The three sat there for a minute just look at each other, tears still streaming down the kids’ cheeks. Aurora sat down in front of the two kids about a foot in between them.

“Listen, I can tell that you two are suffering in silence, and let me tell isn’t the best thing to do. Why don’t we go and find your… Guardians and talk about this with them okay?” When Aurora finished she held her hands out for the two to take. “You don’t have to if you don’t want I understand if you say no, you have every right to.”

The two kids looked at Aurora’s hands, both were held out to them. They turned to each other then back to Aurora’s hand. Shakily they reached out and put their hands on to Aurora’s who, in return, smiled at the two. Still holding the kids’ hands, Aurora started to get up pulling the kids up with them. The kids reached back, without letting go of Aurora’s hands, and grabbed two backpacks, slinging them over their shoulders.

Aurora hummed at this not seeing the bags beforehand. “Me and my Guardians were just about to get something to eat, do you want to join us?” The kids nodded looking at Aurora with dry eyes. Aurora smiled and started to pull the kids to the curses.

“Come on they’re over here!” She started guiding the kids to the Curses who were talking to each other about something on the opposite wall.

When they heard something coming towards them, they looked in front of them to find Aurora holding the hands of the two previously crying kids.

“Would it be okay if they came with us to eat before we bring them back to their homes?” Aurora asked with hopeful eyes, only for them to brighten up when the Curses smiled and nodded. Soon the five of them started making their way to the food court.

The five of them soon found a table and sat down, with some difficulty on Aurora’s end seeing as the two newcomers would not let her hands go causing the Curses to chuckle.

“So what does everyone want to eat?” Luna asked setting the bags of school supplies down, leaning on a chair looking at everyone.

“Mmm… I could go for a sub!” Star said with a smile, Aurora hummed and nodded, “I like that idea! What about you two?”

The three of them looked at the two kids sitting beside Aurora, the scooted closer to Aurora and laid their head on her shoulders.

“Is it safe to assume you want a sub as well?” Luna asked and the two kids nodded staying quiet.

Star hummed, “are you two allergic to anything that might come on a sub?”

The kids shook their heads in silence, “alright then, Star can you come with me? I’m gonna need help carrying the food.”

Star nodded and got up, “okay, we’ll be back soon you three!”

As the walked off Aurora looked between the two and hummed. “So… my name is Aurora, the lady with platinum blond hair is Luna, and the lady with short black hair is Star. They adopted me not too long ago and we recently moved here from America. Who are you two?”

The two were quiet before the one with long dark brown hair, on her right, in a soft and broken voice. “My n-name is Yuno Shinobu Moto, he’s m-m-my brother Ren Gasai Moto.”

Aurora hummed in acknowledgment, “well it’s nice to meet you two, now if you don’t mind me asking. Where are your Guardians?” The two frown and look down, Ren soon spoke, his voice just as broken as Yuno’s.

“Our Guardians are our grandparents… our family died in a fire a couple of months ago… they keep saying that our parents would be entirely disappointed in us if they saw how we were acting. Saying that I have to man up and deal with it! And… and we… we ran away because we couldn’t take it anymore.”

Soon the two children were crying again, quick to react, Aurora pulled the two into her lap and hugged them. As they cried Aurora thought over what she was just told. It kinda reminded Aurora of Albert; high expectation, saying ‘[insert name here] wouldn’t do whatever they would’ and so on. Aurora had to think of a way to calm the two down, looking around she got an idea! Taking a deep breath Aurora started to hum a soft lullaby that she remembers the Curses singing as they flew to Finland.

“Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby, back to the years of loo-li lai-lay, and I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow, bless you with love for the road that you go.” Aurora hummed as she remembered the song, as the next verse came up she closed her eyes as she opened her mouth to start singing softly.

“May you sail far to the far fields of fortune, with diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet, and may you need never to banish misfortune, may you find kindness in all that you meet”

The two on her lap had stopped crying and looked at Aurora in shook, soon laying their head on her chest to listen to Aurora’s heartbeat as she sang.

“May there always be angels to watch over you, to guide you each step of the way, to guard you and keep you safe from all harm, Loo-li, Loo-li, lai-lay” Aurora didn’t notice it but the few people that were in the food court had stopped what they were doing, to listen to the soft lullaby being sung. Soon a group of people had formed around Aurora as she kept singing with her eyes closed, voice still as soft.

”May you bring love and may you bring happiness, be loved in return to the end of your days, now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you, I'll just sit for a while and sing Loo-li, lai-lay.” As everyone seemed to circle Aurora eventually the Curses had pushed through the crowd to see Aurora singing, singing the same lullaby that they sung to her a couple of days ago, it was very enjoyable.

“May there always be angels to watch over you, to guide you each step of the way to guard you and keep you safe from all harm, Loo-li, Loo-li, lai-lay… Loo-li, Loo-li, lai-lay…” As Aurora finished the song she looking down she opened her eyes to see the kids smiling softly with eyes closed as well, they weren’t sleeping but were at peace. All was silent but soon they heard clapping, when Aurora looked up she gasped in shock to see that she was surrounded by people!

Soon all of the people were clapping, giving a round of applause, for Aurora, who in return blushed darkly and bowed her head.

“Wa-was I-I-I being to-to loud?” She asked causing some chuckles, an elderly couple came up to Aurora with big smiles on their faces.

“Oh, quite the contrary! You were much too quiet, you must get a microphone for that wonderful voice!” Everyone seemed to nod in agreement which only caused Aurora’s blush to darken further.

“Thank sir.”


	14. This should be entertaining...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aurora meets some new people!

Eventually, the crowd broke apart and they went back to what to what they were originally doing, soon Luna and Star set two trays, full of subs down on the table. Yuno and Ren, unwillingly, got off of Aurora’s lap and sat in two chairs next to her, pushing them closer to Auror. 

“That was wonderful singing Aurora,” Luna said with Star nodding in agreement. 

“You have a very good singing voice!” The twins nodded in agreement as Aurora’s cheeks darken at the compliment. 

“Th-Thank you, it’s nothing much really… “ Ren stood up looking at Aurora with a shocked expression.

“Are you kidding me! That song was beautiful, I could listen to you sing all day and night!”   
Yuno quickly nodded in agreement, “Oh definitely, no doubt about that!”

Luna and Shadow chuckled at this as Aurora’s cheeks just grew darker, “Thanks you two,” she chuckled nervously. 

Soon Luna claps her hands, “well I’m sure everyone’s hungry so grab your sandwich and cow down!” 

As everyone grabbed their respective sandwiches and started eating, Star voiced a thought. “Say Aurora, seeing as you’re going to start public schooling soon, do you want to get your hair cut so that way it doesn’t get in your way while you work?”

Aurora perked up at this and hummed in confusion thinking if her hair was cut… they could hide a bit easier, she wouldn’t look like Pumba that much anymore but… how much of her hair would she cut? Suddenly a thought hit her, “where are we going to get my hair cut?” 

Star looked at her and hummed, “We can cut it at home if you want.” Aurora nodded, then perked up. 

“Ah, what about Yuno and Ren?” Star and Luna looked at Aurora, raising an eyebrow. “The… twins?” 

Aurora chuckled nervously, “ah, yes, sorry the one on my right is Yuno Shinobu Moto and on my left is Ren Gasai Moto, brother, and sister.” The twins nod their head saying a small ‘hello’ the Curses’ eyes widen in shock looking between the two before shaking their head as if dismissing something. 

 

“Well if they want we can take them home or to the police,” Luna said with a hum as the kids started to debate their options.

“I… I think it would be best if we went home but can we watch Aurora get her haircut please!” Yuno stated looking at the Curses with a hopeful eye. 

The two ladies looked at each other and shrugged, “I don’t see why not, why don’t we get her hair cut after we finish eating, okay?” Luna started with a hum causing everyone to nod, going back to eating.

Soon they finished eating and threw their trash away and went to the nearest hair salon. As soon as they entered the salon their noses were bombarded with various hairsprays, conditioners, and shampoos. As Star went over to sign in and talk to a stylist at the counter, Luna sat down with Aurora, Yuno, and Ren. 

“So what kind of hairstyle are you thinking about?” Luna asked as Aurora shrugged, 

“I don’t know I was thinking of cutting my hair but I don’t know how much of it I want to cut…”

Aurora picked up a hair magazine and started to look through it, as she flipped through the magazine she noticed various hairstyles. She stopped on one hairstyle that caught her attention, it was an older lady with black hair. The lady was wearing a simple black dress with her hair, straight black hair that went down to her mid back. Aurora hummed showing the picture to Luna, “what about this?”

Luna looked at the picture and smiled, “I think that will work! Why don’t you go and show that to Star.” Aurora nodded and stood up and walked over to Star, once standing next to Star, Aurora gently tugged on Star’s sleeve to gain her attention. 

Star looked at Aurora and hummed, Aurora showed Star the picture, “do you think this will work?” 

Star looked at the picture and hummed then smiled, “yeah I think that’ll work!” 

Aurora smiled as Star took the magazine from Aurora showing it to the stylist, “how much will this be er...” 

The person from behind the counter leaned in and looked at the picture, “ah yes! I think that will work just fine, and my name is Iiro!” 

Star nodded and looked at Aurora. The person was a male with messy chocolate brown hair, dark blue eyes, and tan skin. The stylist also had a bit of a goatee on him, he was wearing a black collared shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. He came from around the counter to get a good look at Aurora, he was easily six feet and eight inches.

He smiled and held out his hand to Aurora for her to take, “come along then, let’s get your haircut!” Aurora smiled and took Iiro’s hand who then lead her to a salon chair requesting that she get comfortable in the chair. Iiro walks off and comes back with… a blanket? Iiro smiles and lays it over Aurora clipping it around Aurora’s neck and pulling Aurora’s braid to lay over the chair. 

“Is it okay if I undo your braid, Aurora?” Iiro asks with a small smile looking at Aurora through the mirror, Aurora does the mirror and nods with a shy smile.

Iiro smiles and starts undoing Aurora’s braid brushing out any small notes with his fingers. Aurora smiles and closes her eyes, relaxing at the fingers running through her hair. 

“Oh wow, you have a lot of hair Aurora! How far does this go?” Iiro asked, causing Aurora’s eyes to shoot open in surprise, “o-oh um, it goes to my knees or lower…” 

Iiro’s eyes widen, “when was the last time you got it cut?” Aurora shrugged, “can’t remember ever getting it cut.” 

Iiro look at Aurora and chuckled softly, “so you want it cut to your mid back, yes?” 

Aurora nodded with a smile, “yes, I don’t want to accidentally get it pulled as I make my way around the town, so we thought it would be easier to cut some of it.” 

Iiro hummed, “and you want bangs?’ Aurora perked up at the question, and hummed, “mmm… yes, I would like some bangs please!” 

Iiro smiled and nodded, “you got it!” 

As time passed Iiro was just simply brushing Aurora’s hair at the moment, this was quickly relaxing Aurora, soon before she could register it, she fell asleep in the salon chair. 

She was awoken by someone gently shaking her awake, “Aurora? Aurora come on wake up.” Aurora slowly woke up, rubbing her eyes to help wake up a bit more, no registering that she fell asleep. As her sense started to awaken as well, she registered that her head felt… lighter?

As she looked in front of her she saw Luna shaking her wake when said lady noticed that Aurora was indeed awake now, she smiled. 

“Good to see your awake sleepy head, you fell asleep while Iiro was cutting your hair.” 

Aurora stretched as she yawned, “sorry…” Aurora went push her hair back but when she felt it she realized why she felt a little bit lighter. She looked in the mirror and noticed that her hair now went to her mid-back and it was actually curly as well!

“Yeah turns out that you have thick hair, so while you look like you have straight hair, you actually have curly hair, it was just being pulled down by your hair!” Luna said with a smile looking at Aurora through the mirror. 

“We also asked Iiro to change the way you part your hair, so it’s now parted to the right instead of the left, hope you don’t mind.” Aurora got out of the chair and walked over to the mirror and smiled softly feeling her hair.

“I… I love it!” She turned around to look at Luna who was now standing up straight, “I can actually feel the ends of my hair without kneeling down to grab it!” She said with a bright smile, causing Luna to giggle. 

“I’m glad you like it, it took a good hour to cut so come on let’s head out, it’s already three o’clock! Star should be done paying by now.” Aurora nodded and walked over to Luna who started to make her way to the front of the store. As Aurora drew closer she kept glancing at Luna’s free hand that was just swing by her side.

Aurora slowly moved her hand and gently grabbed Luna’s hand, who in return jumped slightly and looked at Aurora. Aurora kept looking forward with a slight blush on her face, Luna smiled softly and gently squeeze Aurora’s hand as they made it to the front counter. 

Star had just finished paying as the two arrived, Iiro looked at Aurora and smiled, “have a good nap Aurora?” 

Aurora blushed in embarrassment, “a-ah yes I did thank you. Also, thank you for cutting my hair Mr. Iiro!” 

Aurora had a big smile while she spoke, causing Iiro to smile and chuckle. “No problem at all Aurora!” 

“Now let’s start making our way to Yuno and Ren’s house, they told us where they live while you were getting your haircut.” Star said and Aurora nodded, “okay!” The five of them soon made their way out and to the car. They all piled in and started the car, with everyone buckled up, Luna started driving to where the twins lived. As they made their way across town, Aurora looked out the window and allowed her mind to wander. 

As her mind wandered she started to think about her… biological family. She started to wonder how they were doing. Was her brother okay, they were pretty close, but knowing her family, they’ll be fine and probably be acting like nothing happen… Aurora was lost in thought till Ren, who was sitting in between Yuno and Aurora, gently tugged on Aurora’s sleeve pulling her out of her thoughts. “

We’re nearly there Aurora,” Aurora nodded and sat up, “thanks, Ren.”

True to his words, they soon came across a… small castle? It was very beautiful looking and magical looking! The mansion was a very pale yellow, with white outlining every door, window, and rail. Leading to the double doors was a brick pathway and on either side of the said pathways was many blooming flowers and trees. The flowers that seemed to be blooming were ranging from Ligularias to Blue Salvias! The house looked like it was easily a three-story house, but that’s just from an outside look. The house also had many windows all spaced apart by a foot or two indicating that each room had at least two to three windows.

Aurora’s eyes widen at the site of this, “where… where are we?” Aurora looked at the others behind her, as Yuno and Ren chuckled. 

“That’s our grandparent’s house, they were amazing surgeons, along… with our parents…” Aurora smiled sadly and held her hands out to the two children. 

“Come on you two let’s head in, okay?” They smiled and they both took Aurora’s hands. She smiled and made her way to the door, and knocking on the door.

Soon a young man in a simple tux answered the door, he had his blond hair pulled back and out of his face. His skin is pale, really bringing out his forest green eyes. He seemed to scan Aurora before looking at the twins standing next to her, who were looking away from the man. 

The man gasped, “young master and young mistress, is that really you?” The man had a deep voice as he knelt down on one knee to look at the twin, it now came to Aurora’s attention that the man might be around five feet and seven inches.

The twins slowly nodded and looked at the man with their blue eyes. “Yes Onni, we’ve returned, we wish to speak with Nana and Papa, please.” They said in a monotone voice causing a shiver to run up Aurora’s spine.

“A-ah of course, co-come in,” as the twins walked in, pulling Aurora with them, Aurora was suddenly stopped by Onni. “I’m sorry but you three are not allowed to enter without my Ma-!” Onni was suddenly cut off by the twins swiftly pulling Aurora into the warm mansion, speaking in a… very intimidating voice. “They come in like it or not!”

Oh boy… This should be interesting...


	15. Oh no...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the Grandparents...

As Aurora was pulled in by the twins, Luna and Star followed shrugging at the butler. Aurora was pulled into the main foyer where there was two long couches in the center with a long circular table in between them. Past the couches was an extravagant staircase that split to leads to two different sides of the house. On the wall in the middle was a portrait of four adults, two elderly and two younger, the younger ones were each holding a baby. Under the splitting staircase was a doorless doorway leading to the back of the house. Behind the couches were another set of doorways.

Aurora was forced to sit on the couch on the left, the twins sitting next to her, and the Curses sitting next to them. The butler quickly closed the door and ran up the stairs veering off to the right, possibly going to go and get the twins’ grandparents. As they sat there, Aurora and the Curses looked around taking in the sights, looking behind them, they noticed that, that doorway seemed to lead to a dining room. All was silent except for the taps of various shoes being heard every now and then.

Soon an elderly couple came down the stairs with Onni in tow, the twins look down at their lap still holding onto Aurora. The couple consisted of a man and a women, from what Aurora could assume, they looked very fit for an elderly couple. The woman was wearing a long-sleeved white dress that faded to a light blue at the bottom. She is wearing black flats, she also had on a brown shawl wrapped around her. The man is wearing a white collared shirt and black dress pants along with black dress pants. Their hair is white and short with their faces having many wrinkles.

When the couple saw the twins and gasped and quicken their pace and make it to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Oh my goodness you found them! Thank you for finding and bringing them back!” Said the elderly lady as she went to hug Yuno, who quickly moved out of her reach by swiftly standing up and moving away. However this brought Aurora and Ren with her, because they refused to let go of Aurora. The elderly lady looked at the shocked the twins, then looked at the elderly lady looked enraged with Aurora. 

“Let them go and let me talk to them!” the lady demanded, Aurora’s quickly became scared and stepped back. Quickly Aurora started to become very scared of the elderly lady, who seemed to remind her of Albert for some reason. 

“I-I didn’t d-do anything m-ma’am!” Aurora started to tear up, the Curses were quick to react and were by Aurora in a split second. 

“No, no Aurora it’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong!” The twins looked at Aurora and looked at their Grandmother, glaring at her.

“Why did you yell at Aurora! She’s the one that convinced us to come back! If it wasn’t for her we would not be here right now!” Yuno said holding onto Aurora while Ren tried to calm her down. The grandparents were shocked by this, watching the four comfort the crying girl. 

Soon the Grandfather spoke up, “Look I apologize for my wife, but we haven’t seen those two in two weeks so we were just concerned about them! Please Yuno and Ren, come here. These… ‘people’ need to leave.” 

The Curses perked up at this and turned to the elderly couple glaring, “‘people’? What do you mean by that?” Luna said with a very displeased expression, the elderly woman scoffed. 

“What do you think it means, oh wait let’s put in similar terms so you could possibly understand it a bit better. ‘Poor peasants’” She pointed at the Curses and Aurora, “... shoo” she waved her her hands in a ‘shoo’ing motion. The Curses growled about to say something but stopped when they felt something grab their sleeves.

Turning around they saw Aurora gripping their sleeve with tear stained cheeks, “please… no fighting… I don’t want you two to get in trouble... “ The Curse frowned and knelt down to Aurora’s height and hugged her. 

“Okay Aurora, no fighting we promise,” Aurora nodded as the twins looked at Aurora with sad expressions. “Can we just wait till the twins state why they why they ran off before we leave please, I want to make sure they're okay.” The Curses smiled softly at Aurora’s question and nodded, “of course we can.” 

Much to the grandparents’ displeasure, they all sat down on the couch, to the left of the door and the elderly couple sat on the couch to the right. All was silent except for Aurora’s occasional sniffing, soon the grandmother spoke up. 

“Well seeing as you’re here we might as well introduce ourselves. My name is Chika Satomi Moto and this is my husband Ichiro Taiki Moto we are the grandparents of Yuno and Ren.” Star forced a smile tipping her head.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you two, my name is Star Saiya Μαγικός, this is my wife Luna Diya Μαγικός, and this is our adopted daughter Aurora Isa Μαγικός,” Star said with a strained smile as Luna and Aurora bowed their heads. 

Chika hummed, “So, Yuno and Ren, why exactly did you run away?” The elderly lady leaned back and crossed her arms, the two were silent. Soon Yuno tugged on Aurora’s sleeve, having said girl lean over and listen to what Yuno was trying to say. 

“Can you speak for us, please? I don’t think either of us want to speak…” Yuno whispered into Aurora’s ear.

Aurora leaned back looking at Yuno to make sure she was speaking the truth, only for her to nod. “Um… Yuno and Ren don’t f-feel comfortable speaking at the moment, so Yuno asked if I could speak for them, is that okay with everyone?” 

Everyone nodded and Chika groaned, “fine, why did they run away A-ora or whatever your name is.” Aurora look saddened by the horrible pronunciation of her name. 

“My name is A-roar-a, and from what the twins have told me, they’ve lost their parents not too long ago, yes?”

The elderly couple nodded and Aurora continued, “They also told me that they are still grieving over the loss. Now this is where you two come in… from what I’ve been informed you two are… recovered from the loss, however you two are being very harsh on these two who are, like I said, still grieving. While I understand that, yes you lost your children, these two lost their family, the closest people to them! Imagine being in their shoes, you just lost you mom and dad and were just taken in by your grandparents who are telling you to get over the death of your parents! I understand you're hurting, I really do, but so are these two! Everyone goes through the stages of grieving differently! So please just give them a break!”

Everyone looked at Aurora in shock, as she talked her voice got more and more assertive. Aurora realized that she may have been a bit mean, so she quickly looked down, “u-uh sorry if I was a bit harsh…” All was silent for a good five minutes, Aurora didn’t notice it but soon Chika and Ichiro were in front of her. 

“Aurora, can you please stand up,” Ichiro said causing Aurora to jump and look up at the elderly couple. Shakily she stood and looked straight into the couple’s eyes. Suddenly they pulled Aurora into a hug, which surprised everyone.

Aurora didn’t know what to do till she felt her shoulders become wet, she slowly brought her hands up to gently pat their back. After another good five minutes of silence, the couple pulled back wiping their eyes. 

“So sorry about that, it’s just well… your words touched us, they really did! I don’t know about Chikia but I didn’t realise I was being so mean to them till just now.” Ichiro said with a warm smile on his face.

Chikia nodded, “yes, thank you very much Aurora, it honestly never came to my attention that Yuno and Ren were- are still indeed suffering from their loss.” 

The two elderly looked at the twins, “we apologize for our actions, can you two forgive us?” Auror looked at them and smiled, the twin looked at each other and nodded then turned back to the grandparents. 

“Yes we can but we ask for one request,” everyone looked at the twins in shock before nodding. The twins pointed at Aurora, “We are allowed to have Aurora over whenever we want, at the allowance of Mrs. Star and Mrs. Luna’s ‘okay’!”

Everyone turned to Chikia and Ichiro, who nodded with a smile, “That seems fair to me!” The twins smiled their arms shooting into the air, “Yay!” The two kids got up from the couch grabbing Aurora’s hands and started to jump up and down in joy causing Aurora to smile, the Curses smiled softly at this. 

Soon they got up stretching, “well I hate to say this but we have to get going, Aurora’s first day of school tomorrow, along with our first day of teaching so we have to go and prepare for that!” Star said with a smile as Luna nodded, and Aurora pulled back from the twins.

Soon they group made their way to the front door and looked at the family who followed them. “Well we hope to see you soon,” Ichiro said with a warm smile. The Curses opened the door holding it open for Aurora, who turned to the family with a bright smile. 

“I’m sure we’ll meet again soon! Until then, stay safe!” Aurora said waving the family off and walking out the door with the Curses closing it behind them.

As they piled in Aurora yawned, tired she looked at the clock at the front of the car and realized that it was five o’clock. She didn’t understand why she was tired, but she was! Before she could stop herself, she was fast asleep in the car.

The Curses look at her and chuckle, Aurora had once again fallen asleep but now was a bit more acceptable. “Καληνύχτα το παιδί μου. Καλό ύπνο! (Goodnight my child. Have a good sleep!)” They said as they made their way home, a soft smile on their face.


End file.
